


Dupain Cheng Kids AU

by MiraculousRickMay



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste Knows About Marinette's Crush, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, All Of Her Friends Are Protective Once Adopted, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Except Adrien Doesn't Get Adopted As He's Marinette's Crush And She's His Crush, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Identity Reveal, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Redemption, Good Parent Gabriel Agreste, Her siblings also freak out, I Try To Avoid Salt & Angst, Imagine Marinette's Home Being Much Larger Than Cannon Eventhough It's the same Place, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, M/M, Marinette Adopts All Her Friends Even Chloe, Marinette freaks out a lot, Multi, Other, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousRickMay/pseuds/MiraculousRickMay
Summary: An AU where Tom and Sabine adopt everyone in the Miracuclass as their child (except Adrien cause he’s their future son in law). Marinette keeps an eye for fellow classmates that don’t have the best home life. She then passes word to her parents, who fight tooth and nail to earn legal custody of said child (We don’t care they aren’t on the adoption list, they deserve to be in a home FULL OF LOVE). I have the opportunity to do this AU courtesy of & consented by https://nerdasaurus1200.tumblr.com/. Questions about this AU got to her/him. Also if you’re reading Nerdasaurus, I'll be making a few changes here & there. Hope you don’t mind.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Plagg, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Anarka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Aurore Beauréal/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Ella Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Etta Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gina Dupain & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Rolland Dupain, Juleka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Juleka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Manon Chamack/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Chris Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Master Fu, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Penny Rolling, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Alix Kubdel, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Clara Nightingale, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jagged Stone, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jalil Kubdel, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Lê Chiến Kim, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Max Kanté, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Mylène Haprèle, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Ondine, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Rose Lavillant, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Sabrina Raincomprix, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Tikki, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Wayhem, Nadja Chamack & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Nora Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sabine Cheng & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tom Dupain
Comments: 118
Kudos: 329





	1. Adoption Wave: Part 1 (Ivan's Surprise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adoption wave begins now. When Marinette gets wind of Ivan’s parental abuse, she confronts him about it. What Ivan didn’t expect though was him getting a sister & a new family.

Ivan didn’t mean to become Stoneheart that day. He was too emotional for even a guy as big & tough as him. He tried to confess to Mylene but it ended up in him getting turned into a supervillain. While he did get with Mylene in the end, when he got home, his parents immediately confronted him about this & he got the bash. His dad told him if he wasn’t such a big softie, this wouldn’t have happened. His mother was equally as mad as he was so nervous. Not to mention they actually beat him up for it. Ivan spent the night in his room with his parents still mad at him for it happening. He always had his parents abusively pushing him to be more confident but they’ve gone over the line this time.

* * *

The next day, Ivan came to school still upset from the day before. Nobody spoke to him as he was clearly not in the mood for it. The first school break happened & the first thing he did not want was Kim walking up to him but it happened anyway. 

“Hey Ivan. I’m sorry about yesterday,” said Kim sympathetically.

  
  
“So what! I got turned into Stoneheart because of you!” Ivan exclaimed angrily, glaring at the athlete.

“Dude calm down. I said I’m sorry. Besides I’m not trying to start a fight here or to get you akumatized again.” Ivan was having none of it. He just got up & left the class still, slightly upset. “Oh geez Max. Do you think he’ll forgive me?”

“Do not worry Kim. He will eventually. Ivan is a nice person after all. My calculations say that he’ll get over it soon, I hope,” replied Max. Marinette watched Ivan walk out the door in anger. By the first look, everyone else thought Ivan was just mad about getting akumatized but Marinette sensed something else under the carpet.

She got up from her seat & turned to Alya. “Hey Alya, I’m going to talk to Ivan for a while.”

“Sure girl. I feel like he might need some calming down,” replied her new friend.

Marinette followed Ivan to the locker room like last time. She entered & found him sitting on the bench in between their class’ lockers. “Had a rough day yesterday?” asked Marinette. Ivan turned his head to face his friend.

“Oh. Hey Marinette. What’s up? Come to check on me?” Ivan asked, still a bit tainted.

“Yeah. I just wanted to make sure you’re ok. What happened?” Ivan was too nervous to answer that question. Would Marinette understand?

“I . . . it’s nothing Marinette. I’m fine. Trust me.” Ok, Marinette was not buying it. She closed in on Ivan with a suspicious face. Ivan was getting more nervous as she got closer. “What are you doing?” he asked nervously. Her face was so close to his he could feel her breathing on his face.

“You know Ivan, when I see people in a state like yours right now, I immediately know when somethings wrong.” She sat down next to him & gently put her arm around his back. “So, naturally, I can read people based on how they look. It’s like I’m a therapist.”

That made Ivan chuckle. “Heh, then where’s your PHD?” he asked, smiling.

“Well, who knows? Maybe I’ll get one in the future. But know I just wanna focus on you. Tell me what happened. I’m right here. All ears from Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” She even said her full name. Ivan could tell she was serious. He eventually told her everything. How his parents scolded him, bashed him for being this big but soft, told him he’s too grouchy & super stubborn, all of that since he was young.

“So that’s the whole story. Thanks for letting me vent Marine-,” Ivan stopped speaking when he turned to face Marinette, eyes wide looking so utterly disgusted & angry. “Are you ok?”

“Give a minute Ivan.” She got up from the bench & walked up to her locker. She couldn’t believe her ears. Ivan’s parents were so abusive since he was young. So that’s why he was so upset today. How long has he been upset for. YEARS?!?!?! Just as she was about to go nuts, Kim, Max, Alix, Mylene, Juleka & Rose walked into the locker room to check on them.

“Hey guys, we just wanted to . . .” Kim immediately stopped speaking as he & the rest walked in on Marinette banging & punching her locker door rapidly, screaming angrily while Ivan was looking at her terrified. None of them had seen Marinette this upset. She abruptly stopped, fists still on her locker & turned to face her friends, still angry, who walked in on them looking shocked. She then turned back to Ivan who still looked terrified. She took her hands off her locker & dusted herself off before turning to Ivan fully.

“Ivan Bruel, you are coming to my home after school today to talk about this issue. If your parents asked, tell them you’re having a study session with me & don’t ask any questions about later. GOT IT?!” asked Marinette with a very serious face, pointing at him slightly, hand near her face.

“Ok ok, Marinette. Just calm down,” Ivan replied nervously. She said his full name. When Marinette called her friends by their full names, she was meaning what she said to whom she called & no one denies her when she’s like that.

“You know what?! I think I will. I’m gonna go do some sketching with Nathaniel in the library now.” She turned to her friends at the door & gave them an angry wave. They all made way for her quickly & she stormed out. They all knew, never mess with Marinette when she’s like that. Coincidentally, Nathaniel was about to check on Ivan too as he walked to the locker room & caught Marinette walking out. 

“Oh hey Marinette. Is Ivan alri-.” She put her finger up to signal Nathaniel to stop talking, & he did.

“Nath, you & me, library, now, please. I need to calm down after what happened.” she asked frustratingly. He said nothing, nodded & followed her. He turned to face his friends at the locker room & gave them the ‘What happened?’ look. They all just shrugged as he turned back & quickly followed Marinette.

Kim turned back to Ivan & asked him, “Ivan, what happened?”

“I . . . I don’t know. I just told her some s-stuff & she got mad. I didn’t tell her anything offensive but she just went berserk. Oh yeah, I forgive you Kim.”

“Yeah, thanks. Remind me to never offend you again,” Kim reminded him nervously.

“Yeah, noted,” the giant replied back.

* * *

School had ended a few hours later. Marinette was still upset from what she heard from Ivan. Apparently, his parents had been physically & emotionally abusing him since he was 10. That in her opinion was unacceptable. His parents could get sued for child abuse. Even if that’s what she & her parents will do. The bell rang & Mrs Bustier dismissed them. Marinette immediately got up, packed her things quickly & slung her bag on her back. “Ivan, did you text your parents?” she asked subtly.

“Yeah, I did,” he replied back.

“Good. Come on now.” She & Ivan walked out of the classroom & out of the school quickly before anyone could even ask. He was still wondering why Marinette wanted him to come over. When they finally reached the bakery, Marinette led him up to the living room where her mom & dad waited. “Mom, dad, I’m home,” she said as she opened the living room door. Her mother was the one to face her first.

“Hello sweetie. So good that you’re home. Oh, hello Ivan,” greeted Sabine.

“Oh, hi Mrs. Cheng. Sorry to intrude.”

“No not at all dear. Any friend of Marinette’s is welcomed. So dear how was school?”

“It’s fine.” She walked past her mom to get some tea prepared. She passed by her dad on the way. “Hey dad.”

“Oh, hey sunshine. How’s school?” asked Tom.

“It’s ok. I’m gonna make some tea for us & Ivan.” She proceeded to make the tea. Herbal seemed fine according to Ivan’s taste. Ivan made his way to the couch where Tom was.

“Uhh, may sit down Mr. Dupain?” he asked politely.

“Oh, sure thing Ivan. Here.” Tom patted the empty space next to him & Ivan proceeded to sit down next to him. He felt something warm inside of him. His own father never let him sit on the couch next to him before. Marinette finished the tea & set it down on the table in front of him.

“Tea Ivan?” she asked.

“Sure, thanks.” He took a cup & blew it before he drank. Marinette then turned to face her parents.

“Mom, dad. I need to speak with you both downstairs for a while.”

“Sure dear,” they both replied at the same time.

“Ivan, wait here for us, ok?”

“Sure. Can I watch some TV?”

“Go ahead. None of us are stopping you,” replied Marinette. Ivan proceeded to grab the remote from the table & turned on the TV. Marinette on the other hand then proceeded to lead her parents downstairs to the bakery section of their home.

“So Marinette, what do you want to talk about?” asked her father, curious of what she had to say.

“Well, it’s about Ivan. I found out something you both need to hear.” Both her parents waited for her to speak. “Apparently, Ivan’s suffered parental abuse.” Her parents gasped in shock.

“Sweetie, that’s horrible! How long has this happened for?!” asked her mother, in shock of hearing this.

“Since he was 10 from what he told me. It doesn’t end there.” Marinette explained to her parents that he suffered ignorance, they were abusive in the physical & mental departments, they beat him up, they bashed him for being soft, they don’t like that he stands up for himself when they’re forcing him to do something he doesn’t like, etcetera. Her mom & dad were beyond furious. “So that’s the whole story & yes, I was mad as well when he first told me. I kinda freaked out when I heard so.”

“You have every right to do so dear! How dare his parents treat him like that?!?! Don’t they know they could get sued for parental abuse?!?!” asked her mother with pure rage in her eyes.

“I don’t know. Probably not, even if they did they probably did this to him in secret,” Marinette replied sarcastically. Tom looked at both his wife & daughter like they all knew what must be done.

“I think the three of us know what we have to do?” asked Tom, still upset from hearing about Ivan’s abusive childhood.

“Ivan needs an actual, proper family. One that can care for him & that can tell him what’s right & what’s wrong in a proper fashion,” said Marinette.

“Everybody agree with this?” asked Sabine, looking at her husband & daughter. They all nodded. “Alright, let's give Ivan the news but before that, we need to make a call.” With their conversation settled, they went back upstairs to give Ivan the news. But who did they call?

* * *

Ivan didn’t mind waiting. He was patient watching TV & really liked Marinette’s tea. Herbal was secretly one of his favourites. It was when Marinette & her parents came back where his life will change forever & for the better. So Marinette & her parents came back, they all took some chairs & sat in front of him, with Marinette sitting beside him.

“Ivan we need to talk to you about something,” said Sabine with a calm tone. Ivan looked past her to turn off the TV & faced her again.

“Sure, uhh, what is it?” he asked politely. Tom & Sabine exchanged glances with each other & sighed.

“Marinette told us about your parents' abusive behaviour Ivan. Is this true? Have they been doing this to you since you were young?” Sabine asked. Ivan was shocked that they knew. He turned to Marinette with a ‘Why did you tell them face’ with Marinette’s reply being crossing her arms & pointing back to her parents, still looking at him sternly.

“Ugh, I . . . ugh, it’s not like they’re abusive or anything, it's j-just that I-I . . .” Tom immediately cut him off. He could tell Ivan was nervous answering that question.

“Ivan, it’s alright. It’s just the three of us. We just want you to be honest,” Tom said, giving him a look of pity. Ivan turned back to Marinette who gave him a nod of approval. He then turned back to Marinette’s parents & gave them his answer.

“It’s t-true. My parents are abusive. They never give the love I need, they're rarely there for me, I always feel left out in the family, they bash me for being soft & they keep forcing me to do things I don’t like doing. They’re just so inconsiderate of me all of the time. I WISH I HAD A BETTER FAMILY!” With that, Ivan cracked slightly crying. Leave it up to Marinette to be the one to calm him down.

“Shh shh shh. Ivan it’s ok. We’re here for you. All three of us." Marinette gave him a big hug, followed by her parents. Ivan had never felt the love of a family since he was 4. He happily accepted their warm embrace as he stopped crying. “And get a better family you will, right guys?” Marinette asked her parents after they let go of him.

“Oh right. Ivan we would like to ask you something we hope you won’t refuse,” said Sabine chiming happily.

“Sure, what is it?” he asked, still happy that they gave him a hug.

“We would like to adopt you,” she said calmly and happily. Those words filled Ivan with shocked happiness.

“Really? You want to adopt me?” he asked, with his eyes tearing up again.

“Yes, after all, you do deserve a better family. Also, we have a lot of spare rooms in the bakery & one of them can become your new abode. Also, Marinette always liked the idea of having a brother,” Tom said with a smile on his face.

“Yeah, it’s true. I’ve always wanted the brother experience,” Marinette said, following suit. Ivan proceeded to pick up Marinette in a tight hug, shutting hsi teary eyes.

“THANK YOU MARINETTE!” he said, happily accepting the offer.

“AAH! No problem Ivan. _Pleaseputmedown_.” Ivan put her down & then hugged her parents, who would soon become his parents.

“Thanks to you both too.”  
  


“No problem son. We’re your parents now.” Son. That’s a word Ivan hasn't heard his father call him since he was 6. He then let go after realizing something.

“Hold on, if you’re adopting me, then what’s gonna happen to my actual parents?” he asked worriedly.

“Oh, we have that handled. Before we came up after our discussion, we called Roger. He was furious to find out about this & has contacted the Head of Parisian Child Labor Laws. We’re also suing your parents for all the bad things they’ve done to you & banning them from the bakery. We’ll also get all your things moved here by tomorrow. We want you to be comfortable when you move here dear, as part of our family,” Sabine explained to him. He teared up again, crying fully before hugging them again. Marinette joined them in their embrace. Ivan was about to get the family he deserves.

* * *

The next day was a bit of a rollercoaster. Ivan returned home from the previous day & slept at his old home. When morning came, Roger, along with Marinette, her parents, the family lawyer & a child labor laws expert arrived at his home that day. The lawyer & child labor laws expert ripped into Ivan’s parents for all they’ve done to him. They couldn’t deny all that they’ve done to him. Roger found his birth certificate in their room, confiscated it & gave it to Marinette’s parents & explained to his parents that due to their abusive behaviour towards the boy, he will get new parental guardians. Marinette’s mother also gave them a piece of her mind. She tore into them roaring out on how badly they treated Ivan. Meanwhile, two of Roger’s officers & Marinette helped Ivan unpack his stuff from his room, along with his drum set into the moving van outside. He brought his suitcase with him as Marinette led him outside. His parents called out to him, wanting him back feeling guilty. He didn’t bother turning around while he listened to them call out for him. He knew they felt guilty but he was going to make sure that they properly felt it. While Sabine, Roger, the lawyer & the expert dealt with his parents, Tom brought Ivan & Marinette to school. Ivan had to bring his suitcase with him. 

“Alright you two. I’ll see you both when you get back. I need to back to your old home Ivan, to make sure Sabine doesn’t kill your old parents.”

“I think she has already,” Ivan jokes. The three of them laughed a bit before he & Marinette headed into the school.

“See you both later,” Tom called out.

“Bye papa,” Marinette called back.

“Bye Tom,” Ivan called back as well.

“Bye kids. I’ll see you at the end of it.” With that Ivan & Marinette headed into Françoise Dupont. 

“I can see why you love your parents so much Marinette,” Ivan noted.

“Well, that’s my life & now it’s yours too.” They first went to the locker room where some of their friends were waiting, most notably Mylene, Alix, Kim & Nathaniel.

“Oh hey guys,” said Kim.

“Hey Kim,” they both replied.

“Woah, what’s with the suitcase Ivan? Are you going on vacation or something?” asked the athlete.

Ivan chuckled a bit before replying. “No Kim, I’m not going on vacation. I’m moving.” That earned a gasp from them, minus Marinette of course.

“You're moving?! Where you goin, big guy?” asked Alix, in a bit of surprise.

“He’s moving in with me guys,” Marinette responded. They all turned to Marinette with confusion.

“I don’t get it Marinette. Why is Ivan moving in with you?” asked Mylene.

“Marinette is my sister now. Her family adopted me,” Ivan said. That earned a surprised gasp from their friends. That definitely was a surprise.

“Why’d you & your family adopt Ivan Marinette?” Alix asked, curious over the situation.

“Lets just say. Ivan suffered from his old family & mine offered him what he needed, caring.” They all awed as Marinette hugged the loveable giant & he hugged him back. “Cmon Ivan, let’s get you to class.”

“Of course, sis.” With that, they both & their friends headed to class. Marinette asked Mrs. Bustier if she could sit next to Ivan today. She said yes. Ivan sat happily next to his new sister & thought to himself, this is the start of a new life for him. Unbeknownst to Ivan, Tikki was hiding inside Marinette’s purse the whole time watching the show. She was happy for Marinette & Ivan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter is Ivan centric. Prepare for more & hope you all enjoy this one.


	2. Adoption Wave: Part 2 (Aurore's Unrefusable Opportunity)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adoption wave continues. Aurore was her long time friend & Marinette couldn’t deny that. She had known Aurore since the first grade. However, when an inquisitive Marinette sees her old friend putting up a fake happy show at school one day, she asks Aurore to her home for lunch. Unbeknownst to Aurore, she was about to get the opportunity of a lifetime, a new family who will care for her.

While Aurore couldn’t deny that she became Stormy Weather, she also couldn’t deny that it was her own fault. While it wasn’t her fault that the results were rigged, she still became upset about it & got akumatized because she didn’t know about it at that point. While she didn’t hate Mireille as she was one of her closest friends, she still lost the weather girl competition to her & trapped her in a frozen elevator afterwards in anger. Even though Mireille did forgive her that day, she still didn’t forgive herself for doing so. Her parents just rubbed more salt in the wound. No only were they disappointed in her for losing to Mirelle but they also beat her up for becoming Stormy Weather. She had tried to explain to them that the results were rigged & she shared her weather girl role with her friend, they didn’t even give her a chance to explain. Her mother told her if she didn’t win, she didn’t live up to the Beauréal name. She was locked in her room for the weekend & wasn’t allowed outside unless it was mealtime.

* * *

When she came to school on Monday, she was still depressed from the weekend. She just put on a fake smile & hoped nobody would notice. She would vent to Mireille later. What she didn’t notice was the suspicious look that her old friend, Marinette was giving her throughout the day. It was at the end of school where she would ask the blond weather girl the million dollar question. Mireille had gone home early that day so she decided to go home alone today at the usual time. She was walking out of school alone when she heard her name being called out. 

“Aurore!” She turned & saw Marinette rushing towards her. She dived into Aurore with a big hug. 

“Woah, h-hey Marinette. Didn’t expect you to catch me today.” Aurore actually genuinely felt happy at that moment. She just hugged Marinette back with glee.

Marinette let go of her & spoke again. “Hey, I was just wondering, would you like to have lunch at my house today?” That was sudden Aurore thought to herself. Marinette had never asked her to her home in a while.

“Oh, why all of sudden?” she asked inquisitively.

“Oh no reason. I thought I’d have one of my old friends over for lunch today. Sooo, wanna come? We can catch upon things.” Marinette answered & asked back. Well it’s true, Marinette had been her friend for years. Since first grade actually. Plus, Marinette was already looking at her with cat eyes. Aurore can’t say no to those eyes.

“Haha, alright Marinette. I’ll come over. For my long time friend,” she replied chuckling slightly. Marinette was bouncing with excitement.

“Great! Thanks so much. We can catch up on things while we eat.” Just before the two girls made they’re way to the bakery, Ivan catched up to them.

“Marinette! WAIT!” They both turned to Ivan running after them.

“Woah Ivan, slow down what is it?” asked Marinette.

Ivan was panting but he caught his breath. “You forgot your bag. You rushed off so quickly that you forgot it.” Ivan said, handing her her bag. Her eyes widened at the realization.

“Oh my gosh. I forgot. Thanks Ivan.”

  
  
“No problem. Always happy to help my sister.” Aurore looked at them slightly shocked & puzzled. Sister? Last time she checked, Marinette didn’t have a brother. Much less Ivan. “Oh hey Aurore,” Ivan said, turning to Aurore. That snapped Aurore out of her puzzled state.

“Oh hi Ivan,” Aurore replied, still in surprise.

“Thanks again Ivan. Are you going anywhere?” asked Marinette.

“Oh yeah. I’m going to Juleka’s for band practice.”

“Awesome. I can’t wait to hear you banging those drums when you get back. Come on Aurore. Let’s go.”

  
  
“Coming Marinette. See ya Ivan,” Aurore called out as she walked after Marinette.

“Bye Aurore.” Ivan was wondering to himself. Marinette inviting Aurore over for lunch. His gut was telling him that something is gonna happen. But for now, it’s drumming time for him & Kitty Section.

* * *

Marinette told Aurore to wait in the bakery at the small tables & chairs set up they had. She sat there, hands on her lap, waiting for Marinette while she & her parents discussed something upstairs in the living room. When Marinette told her that she brought Ivan into their home due to his abusive parents, Aurore was shocked to hear that. She didn’t know if it was rude or not, but she went upstairs to check if lunch was ready. Honestly, she was very hungry. Then, she heard Marinette talking to her parents in the living room. She opened the door slightly without making a single sound & listened in on them.

“Anything wrong dear? Also, it’s rare to see you with Aurore nowadays,” Sabine noted.

“I mean who doesn’t want to spend time with their old friend. Especially when they’re putting up a fake happy show today,” Marinette added, looking deadpan at her parents. Her parents gave her a suspicious look. Aurore heard this with eyes widening. Marinette knew? How?! She only told Mireille about what happened.

“What do you mean by fake happy show dear?” Sabine asked.

“I dunno about anyone else at school, but Aurore seemed uncomfortable. I feel like there’s something she’s hiding under the carpet if you know what I mean,” Marinette answered back. Both her parents looked at each other & looked back at her smiling, knowing their daughter knew what to do. Aurore didn’t know whether to feel shocked or grateful. The fact that Marinette knew about her charade the whole day or that she wanted to look out for her.

“Ok Marinette, what’s your plan?” asked Tom.

“Well, first I’m gonna have lunch with her but I need you two to listen in on us when we have our conversation. Secondly, if she spills, I’ll give you both the signal to come out. Ok?”

“Alright dear. Let’s do it. By the way, where’s Ivan?” asked her mother, also agreeing with her plan.

“He’s at Juleka’s doing band practise,” she replied. Aurore tried to lean in closer but it ended up with her opening the door fully & falling to the ground. Marinette & her parents turned to her in surprise. “Aurore! You ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she replied, face still on the carpet.

“Here. Let me help you up.” Marinette helped Aurore up from the floor & walked her to the couch. “You ok? You fell pretty hard back there.”

“Yeah. I’m ok. My head & my face still hurts.” She sat on the couch between Marinette’s parents a little red faced. Marinette looked at her & gave her a cheeky, all-knowing smile.

“Aurore, were you listening in on our conversation about you?” Marinette asked, still giving her that cheeky smile of hers. Aurore was already having her face turning red but with her turning to both of Marinette’s parents giving her the same smile, that just made her face even more red & It also made her even more embarrassed.

“Yes, . . . yes I was. Sorry,” she replied shyly, looking down. She didn’t expect Marinette’s father to give her a comfort hug though.

“Don’t worry dear. It’s not really your fault. You were just inquisitive that’s all,” Tom said. That made Aurore blush a little.

“To be fair, I’ve always been inquisitive. Since I was young actually,” Aurore replied.

“Speaking of which, we wanted to talk to you about something dear. Marinette told us that you were . . .” Sabine was immediately cut off.

“Putting up a fake happy show. I know, . . . & I was,” she replied back, starting to become sad again.

“We just want to know what happened. Just be honest with us ok Aurore.” Marinette stepped in front of her old friend & sat down on her knees, holding Aurore’s hands that she placed on her lap with a smile. “Just your old friend Marinette with her parents. You can tell us anything. We’re all ears for you.” Aurore couldn’t help but smile back at her friend. She turned to each of her sides & saw both of Marinette’s parents smiling at her. She took a deep breath & decided to come clean. 

“Alright. I’ll tell you.” Aurore told them everything that’s happened over the weekend on how her parents had locked her up & didn’t allow her outside only for meals, they had beaten her for it & not only that, she’s been treated like this since she was young. When she finished, she started to break down from everything. “I know my parents want me to excel at everything, but, I CAN’T.” Aurore broke down crying into Tom’s embrace. 

“It’s ok dear. It’s ok.” Tom tried to comfort Aurore while Marinette & Sabine were trying to calm down from everything they heard. They were internally screaming. How could Aurore’s parents be so CRUEL?!?!?! Marinette was huffing really hard whilst hugging her mother.

“HOW CAN YOUR PARENTS BE SO CRUEL TO YOU?!?! AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!” Marinette couldn’t contain herself. She let go of her mother’s hug but was immediately pulled back in.

“Dear, calm down. I’m mad too but please don’t forget to breathe. Is it true that they’ve been this cruel to you for this long?” Sabine asked, still tilted.

“YES! It’s true! I don’t know why they always look down on me WHEN I’M LITERALLY TRYING TO BE WHAT THEY WANT ME TO BE!” Aurore cried out. She just released more tears whilst hugging Tom.

“Calm down Aurore. It’s ok.” Tom looked at his wife & daughter, who nodded at him slowly giving him the all clear. He turned his head back to Aurore, still in his arms. “Aurore, would you like us to adopt you?” he asked sheepishly.

Aurore looked up at him with kitten eyes before turning to Marinette & her mother. “Really? You would like to adopt me?” she asked, still tearing up.

“Yes, Aurore. In fact, I’ve always wanted a sister & you can be my first contender. Also, I feel like you need people that will love you for who you want to be,” Marinette responded.

Aurore immediately left Tom’s embrace & hugged her soon-to-be sister. Just as she did, Ivan walked into the room & stood witness to this. He couldn’t help but smile. “Let me guess, we’re adopting Aurore?” he asked with a smug smile still plastered to his face.

Everyone in the room turned to him. “Yes Ivan, I guess we are. We’re going to have to deal with you bio parents though first before we adopt you dear,” said Sabine.

Aurore wiped her tears with her arm before looking at her soon-to-be-mother with slightly red eyes. “How?” she asked nervously.

“Oh don’t you worry about that dear. Let’s just say, we’re going to give them the good old Dupain Cheng guilt treatment.” Sabine replied back with a smug grin on her face.

* * *

And good old Dupain Cheng guilt treatment was right. Sabine, along with the family lawyer, Roger & another expert from child labor laws tore into Aurore’s parents for abusing her for years, emotionally forcing her to do something she wasn’t qualified for & for locking her up in her room with no remorse. Roger’s officers helped Aurore with her stuff out of the house, not before the weather girl shooting a death glare before declaring that, “If I can’t live up to your standards, then I won’t. I WANT TO BE WHO I WANT TO BE & YOU CAN’T STOP ME! It’s like you both said, I’m not fit to be a Beauréal.”. With that, Aurore left her parents in the dust to live with Marinette. A few days have passed since this & she’s been fitting into the baker daughter’s home very well. She often helps Marinette with her designs & helps her help Ivan with his relationship with Mylene. One thing she thought of was quitting her job as a weather girl but she didn’t want to leave her poor friend Mireille in the job alone. When she was about to leave, Nadja approached her & said she was an exceptional weather girl & she was one of the most capable for the job. So she decided to stay being a weather girl with her new parents’ & Marinette’s approval. As for her old parents, they got bashed in the court just like Ivan’s parents, but they were bashed even harder. It wasn't their daughter’s fault she got akumatized. So in the end, after a short court & slightly outrages case, Aurore was now in the custody of the Dupain-Chengs.

* * *

Aurore loved Marinette as a sister, more than she was her friend actually. She loved helping Marinette with whatever she was doing. The only downside is that she couldn’t be in the same class with her sister, but that was alright. They could always meet up with each other during their break times in either the cafeteria, the library or the locker room. As Marinette on the other hand, having Aurore around as her sister was one of the best feelings in the world for her. She always had someone to help her with designing, modeling & as an added bonus, homework. They would meet up all the time in school for anything they would want to talk about. Even though Marinette feels like the little sister between the two of them, because she’s shorter & younger, Aurore always told her that she was the one to be on top. Sister hangouts in Marinette or Aurore’s rooms were common for them. Add Ivan into the mix & it just gets better. Today, they were walking to school like normal along with Ivan. Marinette walking with Aurore to her left & Ivan on her right. She could’ve sworn she caught a glimpse of Aurore blushing with a giggle.

“What’s so funny Aurore?” she asked jokingly.

“Oh nothing. Just remembering how cute my little sister is,” Aurore replied, chuckling. It made Marinette blush. Aurore can’t deny that Marinette was very cute. She didn’t know what it was but Marinette wasn’t just charming in terms of personality but also in terms of looks. 

“Aurore stop it!” Marinette said as she lightly punched her sister’s arm.

“C’mon girls, quit fighting,” Ivan replied. If he was being honest with himself, Ivan loved his two sisters. They were very girly, sure, but he didn’t mind. He enjoys the dating advice they’ve been giving him recently. They approached the school, happy smiles on their faces & couldn’t wait to start the day. They went inside towards the locker room as always. Of course, leave it up to Alya to be the first person to see them first.

“Hey hey. How’s my favourite bestie & her new siblings?” Alya asked happily whilst grabbing Marinette, giving her a friendship noogie.

“Alya! Stop. You’re embarrassing me!” Marinette loved Alya, but sometimes she goes a bit out of hand.

“Oh c’mon Marinette, I always love seeing you to start the day. And how are you two, Ivan, Aurore?”

“Oh we’re fine as usual Alya, me just weather reporting while Ivan here is just doing his usual drumming,” Aurore replied back, booping Ivan on the nose. That earned Aurore a jab to her right arm. “Welp I better get going to class, I’ll see you guys during break.” And just like that, Aurore ran off.

“Bye Aurore!” the three of them called out to her.

Aurore luckily managed to reach class before Mrs Mendeleiev. She sat down next to Mireille with a smile on her face. Honestly speaking, she tried to convince Mrs Bustier & Mrs Mendeleiev to transfer to the former’s class but it couldn’t be done. She didn’t really mind but she wished she did. Mireille noticed her friend being so happy. “Soooo, what’s got you in such a good mood. Oh wait, let me guess?! Interesting scoop?! Marinette as your sister?” she guessed.

“Bingo to the second one,” Aurore replied, giving her the finger sun sign of approval. 

“What’s Marinette like as a sister Aurore? I bet she’s nice isn’t she?”

“Nice is an understatement. She’s a literal angel. She’s also as cute as a kitten. Like seriously, anyone who even tries to go to her has to go through me & Ivan first. As for Ivan, he’s a cool brother. Drumming is interesting for me to hear through the halls of the bakery apartment.”

“Geez, she must be that good of a sister isn’t she?” Mireille asked back.

“Is she ever.” The girls’ conversation abruptly came to a halt as Mrs Mendeleiev walked into class. Aurore couldn’t stop talking about Marinette to Mireille all day. Aurore knew this would be a new chapter in life for her. Little did she know that her talking about Marinette caught the attention of a certain redheaded girl & a red jacket-wearing shy boy at the back of her class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on Aurore. I deadass think she deserves more attention in the main show. Once again, sorry for the long upload time, hope this wait was worth it. Also I kinda hinted two characters at the end. Try to guess who they are in the comments. I will be making a chapter for these two in the future.


	3. Adoption Wave: Part 3 (Marinette's Favourite Artist Duo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After embarrassing himself as one of Marinette’s crushes, getting akumatized & some bashing from family, Nathaniel was really worried when Marinette approached him the next day, but it’s not for the reason he thought off. The same thing happened was when Marc was surprised when he was dragged off by Aurore to Marinette the same day. He had been Marinette’s friend for a while now & after a talk with Aurore about how he’s been feeling lately, Marinette is furious.

Nathaniel wasn’t sure why he had a crush on Marinette anymore. Sure he still liked her as a friend but he always found himself the kind to like boys for some reason. Still though, he didn’t like becoming Evilustrator. Not only was he embarrassed in front of Marinette, but he got it big time from his parents. His parents already hated the fact that they gave birth to a son that likes the opposite gender, but he had now become a supervillain. Not to mention his parents don’t support his ambition of being a professional artist. Honestly, he felt like he had enough mental abuse from his parents already. AND no to mention the only shoulder he ever got to cry on was Alix. Nate hated his life right now.

Marc was fairing slightly better than Nathaniel but he still was miserable in the background. He was already getting judged for his appearance when he joined the school as he did look like a girl slightly. His parents had always been emotionally abusive to him & he just like Nathaniel, he always liked boys more for some reason. His parents didn’t like that either & not to mention they think he writes too much about Ladybug & are forcing him to stop. He’s just trying to be a good writer.

Days after Nathaniel’s deakumatization had come fast. There he was, sitting in his seat in the back hoping that no one would notice. Marc made his way into class & headed to the back seat where he normally sat & hoped no one would notice either. Fortunately for them, two people noticed.

* * *

Marinette had been keeping an eye on Nathaniel for the whole day. She knew he would be a little down in the dumps after he got akumatized but he was looking even more down than he was supposed to be. Maybe it’s the fact that Chloe revealed his crush for her in class. Whatever it was, she wanted to find out. After everyone went home, Marinette told Ivan she was going to stay back for a while & he left to go home & he offered to bring Marinette’s things with him. She refused but he insisted. After Ivan left, She went to the art room where Nathaniel usually was. He was sitting there alone with no one with him. She approached him slowly. He was doing his usual sketching. She then tapped his shoulder.

“Nathaniel?” she said, trying to get his attention. Nathaniel was initially shocked but then saw his friend Marinette.

“Oh, hey Marinette. Geez, you kinda scared me,” Nathaniel replied back, slightly chuckling nervously.

“Just came by to check on you. So whatcha sketching?” she asked in a singing tone.

“Oh nothing much really, just some drawings of Ladybug.” Nathaniel moved aside to let Marinette see.

“Wow Nate, you’re really talented. I swear, you should find someone & team up to make a comic,” she suggested.

“Yeah, maybe I should.” Nathaniel then pulled out a chair for her & she sat down. “Listen, Marinette. About me having a crush on you . . .” he was immediately silenced with Marinette putting her finger on his lips.

“Shh. Nathaniel, it’s ok. Look that’s kinda what I wanted to talk to you about. You look down today. Are you ok?” she asked sincerely. That got his attention. How did Marinette know?

“How did you know I was upset?” he asked.

“Nath, I always know if my friends are upset or not. So why don’t you tell me. What’s got you down. It’s just me Nathaniel. You & me, you got my ears to yourself now,” she said with a caring look. That made Nathaniel blush a little.

“Ok, I guess I should tell you the whole story.” And he did. He told her everything, from his parents bashing him for liking boys, them physically hurting him for becoming Evilustrator & the fact that they didn’t support him in his art pursuit. “Well that’s the most of it but thanks for understanding Marinette.” She didn’t respond. Nathaniel turned to her & she was facing the table with an angry look, right eye twitching with her hands on her head. If he couldn’t tell, Marinette was more than furious.

“Nath, do you have a pencil that you don’t want to use anymore?” she asked, slightly agitated.

“Uhh yeah I do, why?”

“Give it to me.” Marinette held her hand out & Nathaniel put the pencil in her hand. Marinette then held the pencil with both hands & began shaking violently. So much so after a few seconds, she broke the pencil. This scared Nathaniel.

“Woah, calm down Marine. . .” He was silenced again.

“Nath, I’m going to say this once. Come home with me, NOW!” she exclaimed angrily. Nathaniel then packed his things into his bag in a hurry like his life depended on it. Marinette angrily slung her bag on her back. Once Nathaniel was ready, Marinette grabbed his arm gently & dragged him out of the art room. Nathaniel could possibly see where this was going.

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere, under a set of stairs, Marc was writing in his journal. He didn’t notice Aurore coming up behind him. “Hey Marc.” Marc was definitely startled.

“Oh, h-h-hey Aurore,” he replied shyly. Aurore didn’t want him to feel shy as she put on a worried face.

“Hey don’t feel shy Marc. I just want to talk.”

“About w-what? D-do you need my help in planning anything for the class?” Marc asked back. He didn’t really know what to ask her because she was his class’ president.

Aurore gave a small laugh to his question. “No silly. I . . . I actually want to talk to you.”

“T-talk to me? Ab-bout what?” Marc was still a little nervous.

“You seem a bit down today. I just wanna know if you’re ok,” Aurore replied, trying to be sincere to her shy friend.

“I-I uh, . . . I’m ok.” Ok, she could tell he was bluffing.

“Are you sure? Also I know you’re pulling my leg. So you better tell me the truth Marc, are you alright or not?” Aurore said whilst closing the gap between herself & him with a worried & annoyed look on her face. Marc was getting anxious & he couldn’t take it anymore. 

“OK FINE! I’m not ok Aurore! I can’t take my life at home anymore!” Marc had started to cry at that point.

“Oh Marc, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that,” Aurore said in guilt.

“No no. It’s fine that you asked me, because I have no one to care for me at home!”

“What do you mean?” Marc just curled into a ball & told her everything. Aurore was shocked from what she heard. About the fact that his parents don’t like the way he looks, they didn’t support his ambition in writing, & they emotionally abused him in every way, shape or form for the way he looks & they’re forcing him to stop writing. Aurore helped Marc sit upright & he wrapped her arm around allowing him to shed his tears fully.

“S-so that’s t-the f-full story,” Marc said weakly, still sniffling with the remainder of his tears trickling down from his eyes. Aurore just felt sorry for the boy.

“It’s ok Marc. Let it out. Let it out.” Aurore did her best to comfort him. She needed to tell Marinette. Speaking of Marinette, said girl was walking up to her to bring her home. 

“Aurore! It’s time to go back!” Marinette called her from across the courtyard. Luckily, no one was around as it was so she wouldn’t feel embarrassed. Not like she would anyway considering Mari was her sister.

“Oh hey Marinette. I was about to come find yo-, oh hey Nathaniel.”

“H-hey Aurore,” Nathaniel greeted, nervously.

“What’s with you dragging Nathaniel Marinette?” Aurore suddenly darted in front of Nathaniel’s face. “Did he HURT you?!” Nathaniel immediately sank his head into his neck & closed his eyes in fear.

“No! Of course not. Why would Nathaniel hurt me? He’s just a shy guy that wants attention to his art.” Nathaniel blushed hard at that.

“Alright, little sis. I trust you.” Marinette honestly found it cute that Aurore calls her that, even though Aurore acknowledges that Marinette is the one in charge. She backed off from Nathaniel slowly & he let out a huge breath. “So what’s with Nathaniel anyway. Why are you dragging him anyway?”

“He’s suffered your problem & I would like to fix that.” Nathaniel knew what was going to happen now. Marinette was no longer his friend, she was going to be his sister.

“Wait Marinette. Is this for real? Are you going to-?”

“Yes Nathaniel, you’re a part of my family now.” Nathaniel teared up & hugged her immediately.

“Thanks Marinette. Thank you so much!” Nathaniel did not want to let go of her. At that point he was just squeezing her.

  
  
“Nate, p-please let go of me.” Nathaniel let go of her. Marinette saw Marc crying under the stairs looking at them shyly with his hood on. “MARC!” Marinette ran over to him & gave him a comfort hug. “Oh Marc. Are you ok?” Marc turned his tear-filled eyes towards Marinette.

“N-no Marin-nette. I’m not. I told A-Aurore every-thing.” Marinette turned to Aurore giving her the ‘What happened’ face.

“Marc has his parental issues just like me & Nathaniel. He says that they regret giving birth to him, bash him for his look, don’t support his writing & they have physically & emotionally hurt him!” Marinette gave Aurore a blank, angry stare. She let go of Marc & grabbed Aurore by the shoulders & started screaming & shaking her. After Marinette let go, Aurore was slightly dizzy but she honestly saw that coming & didn't mind. As long as it was Marinette shaking her & not anyone else, otherwise she’d be pissed.

“Marc, come home with us, please.” Marc said nothing, packed his journal, got up with his hood still on & followed behind them. Marc said nothing as he followed them. The only time he talked was to thank Nathaniel for a handkerchief to wipe his face. Honestly, Marc & Nathaniel felt like Aurore & Marinette were like bodyguards to them. Nathaniel thought to himself, “Was this how Adrien felt most of the time?”. They reached the bakery in no time & immediately went to the living room where Tom & Sabine were waiting. Marinette left Nathaniel & Marc in the living room with Aurore while she went to talk with her parents. Aurore went to go make some water for them. Nathaniel & Marc sat on the couch & then Nathaniel turned to Aurore to ask her a question.

“Sooo, uh, is this the norm among you guys Aurore & where’s Ivan?” Nathaniel asked.

“I feel like this might be the norm for them. Ivan’s doing band practice with some of your friends.” Aurore placed a tray with three glasses of water on the table & sat on the other side of the couch facing the two of them. “I thought you both might be thirsty.” They both took the glasses.

“Thanks Aurore,” said Marc.

“No problem Marc,” said Aurore. Then, Nathaniel turned to Marc noticing his shy face.

“Sooo, Marc right?” he asked the hooded boy.

“Uhh, yeah. And you’re Nathaniel?” he answered & asked back.

“So your parents are just like mine huh?”

“Yeah. I-I guess they are.”

“Well I don’t think we have to worry about that anymore. I guess Marinette is taking us both in.” Nathaniel then slung his arm around Marc to comfort him. Marc slightly blushed. “I think we’ll both be in good hands Marc.” Nathaniel smiled assuredly at the shy boy & Marc looked back slightly smiling weakly back

“I guess we will be Nathaniel. I-I heard you do a lot of art.”

“Yes, yes I do. I heard you do a lot of writing.”

“Y-yeah I do. I kinda made a fan-made version of Ladybug’s diary. I d-don’t even know if she has one,” Marc replied nervously. He turned away from the redhead blushing.

“Hey don’t need to be shy with me Marc. We’re brothers now. Besides, I wouldn’t mind reading a few pages of your work.”

“Really?” Marc asked, surprised.

“Yeah really. Also, I’ve been wanting to do a comic series for a while now & I think I found the perfect person for writing the dialogues in it,” Nathaniel said, giving a smug smile.

“O-oh. I-I never thought I would be doing this. Thanks Nathaniel.” They heard Aurore chuckle after Marc finished. “Heh, what’s so funny Mrs. Weather girl?” Marc joked.

“Oh nothing. I just imagine you two being the cutest art duo in the school.” Nathaniel & Marc gave her nervous faces, looking at each other blushing which made Aurore laugh. “But seriously now, I think it will be nice with you both around.” Just then, the three heard someone scream downstairs. It sounded femine & adult-like so they had to know it was Sabine. Said woman stormed through the living room door & went up to the two boys & hugged them. Nathaniel & Marc didn’t know how to respond to that. They just felt very warm in her embrace. She then let go of them & spoke.

“You both are in safe, loving hands now. And don’t worry, your parents will not hear the end of it from me.” Sabine then hugged them again with Aurore. They both turned their attention to Marinette standing at the door with her (their new) father. They both gave Marinette a cheeky ‘thank you’ smile while she gave them a double thumbs.

* * *

The next day was a storm in the teacup for Nathaniel & Marc. Their parents were brutalized in the court by Sabine & the court members. The Child Protection experts were horrified about the way they treated the boys & what they’ve said about them. Nathaniel & Marc were immediately put into the Dupain Chengs’ custody & their parents were sentenced to community service at an orphanage for 5 years. Soon after they got home, Nathaniel & Marc immediately got settled in. They both shared a room together separate from Aurore & Ivan. Honestly, they needed a separate space for designing their comics. The two of them immediately got to work on their comic series together with Marinette helping them from time to time. The two of them also enjoyed helping Marinette with sketching her designs. If Marinette was being honest with herself, having Nathaniel & Marc around really helped her boost her design images. Sabine & Tom gave the boys advice on their ‘opposite gender liking’ issues. They said that it’s fine for them to do so as long as it’s healthy & consensual. At school, just like she did with Ivan, she sat with Nathaniel at the back for that day & they both talked on their sketches. They were early with Ivan so the three of them settled in before the rest of the class came. 

“So, what do you think of these first few strips of our comic Marinete? We call it, ‘The Adventures Of Mightillustator & The Marvelous Marc & Marinette’,” asked Nathaniel. Marinette glanced through the first few pages. It showed Mightillustrator meeting Marinette for the first time.

“They look great Nathaniel! See, I told you that you’d make a great comic duo with Marc,” Marinette replied back with excitement.

“Yeah, I’m impressed with Marc’s writing. I can’t believe he made a fan-made version of Ladybug’s diary.” Marinette was slightly caught off guard at that but she was flattered because she herself was Ladybug. 

“Oh what?! I mean that’s really great. I think if Marc met Ladybug he would be too shy to even face her,” Marinette jokes. Nathaniel & Ivan chuckled at that. Just as she was about to say something, Juleka & Rose entered the class with Alix & Alya. Rose rushed to the back to greet them

“Hey guys!” Rose greeted whilst hugging Marinette.

“Hi, Rose,” the three replied back. Rose let go of Marinette & immediately looked at Nathaniel.

“So Nathaniel, I heard someone got adopted by our favourite baker girl here,” Rose said with an excitement smile & her statement made Marinette blush.

“Yeah, it’s true. You could say Marinette swept me off my feet & brought me home to care for me, isn’t that right my dear sister?” Nathaniel asked smugly, wrapping his arm around the bluenette. Marinette closed her eyes in embarrassment & pushed him away.

“Stop it Nath!” she said whilst poking Nathaniel’s arm & booping his nose.

“Hey! No booping!” 

“Sorry but I don’t make the rules.” Everyone laughed at that.

“Congrats Nate. Oh yeah, I heard you guys adopted a guy from Aurore’s class,” Alix stated.

“Yeah we did. His name is Marc. He’s gonna meet us in the art room later & Mr. Tomato Head here is gonna present his comic with Marc later to Mr. Robine.” Suddenly, Nathaniel wrapped his arm around Marinette again in a slight forceful manner & dragged her towards him. “HEY! NATH!”

“What did I say about calling me Mr. Tomato Head?!” Nathaniel said, grinning & giving Marinette the sort of noogies Alya would give her but with the brother’s touch.

“OWW! STOP, PLEASE!” Marinette was laughing so hard right then & everyone was laughing with her. Nathaniel didn’t hate his life anymore. He loved Marinette as his sister & she loved him equally. When the two of them went to meet Marc later, they brought Juleka, Rose & Alix with them. Alya couldn’t follow them since she had to do some updating for the Ladyblog but she said she could meet him another time. Marc really liked meeting Marinette’s friends. By the time it came to show their comic, Mr. Robine was impressed. Marc had also gained increased confidence thanks to some motherly, fatherly & sisterly lecturing from Sabine, Tom & Marinette. He & Nathaniel knew, this was gonna get more exciting as time went on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE, my readers! I added Marc along with Nathaniel in this chapter. I'm gonna be honest, this chapter went through a lot of days of me rethinking it. So, I decided, screw it, I'll just introduce Marc early. Reverser still happens & I already have a plan for that. As who Mr. Robine is, he's that unnamed art teacher from the Reverser & I decided to go with Mr. Robine because I thought Robine was suitable name for him. Also, as for next chapter, it's a sunshine orb Marinette is close with. Guess who in the comments. ;)


	4. Adoption Wave: Part 4 (Who's The Dupain Cheng's New Sunshine Orb? Rose!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor, sweet, innocent Rose was one of the kindest girls Marinette has ever known. However, when the girl comes to school being unusually quiet & not her cheerful self, Marinette decides to find out, whilst getting herself another new sister.

Rose generally thought of herself as a really sweet girl. In fact, her friends say that about her too. The day she became Princess Fragrance though, it was one of the best & worst days of her life. On one hand, she got to meet Prince Ali, her idol but on the other hand, she did get akumatized. Sure she apologised to the prince & he didn’t really mind as he understood the situation, her parents didn’t. Honestly, her father has always been a dork not knowing what to do with her while her mom takes charge with everything. Her mother really did it this time. She was really furious with Rose when she got home that day. Rose was so upset, she didn’t leave her room at all the next day. Her mother only placed her meals in front of her door & let her take it but generally speaking, she didn’t want to come out until school started. It’s actually a miracle that Hawkmoth didn’t akumatize her again because Copycat was on the loose that day. She literally stayed in there until Monday. She didn’t even answer anyone who tried to call her; not even Juleka. By the time Monday rolled around, Rose packed her bag, rushed to school after eating breakfast & left a note to her parents saying she left for school already. She was the first to come to class. She just sat there quietly for a while & didn’t really speak. When Juleka came into class that day, Rose didn’t say a word. Even when Juleka asked if she was alright & why she didn’t respond to her calls yesterday, Rose didn’t say a word. Juleka didn’t really feel ignored, but rather something happened to her petite girlfriend. She had to do something. Luckily, that same day, someone was about to help her with Rose. Marinette had noticed that Juleka & Rose haven’t been talking to each other like they usually do for half the school day. Normally, she would see or at least hear her two friends talk with each other but today was totally different. After school, she planned on talking to the two of them to see what’s wrong. Unfortunately, she couldn’t find them anywhere after school. She couldn’t really go find them either as she needed to help her parents at the bakery. So she had to sadly cut her losses & go home. She went home with Ivan, Nathaniel, Aurore & Marc as usual & they had a busy day serving customers. Marinette still wished she would have talked to Rose today, but her wish will soon come true.

* * *

Early evening came & everyone was tired. They were all exhausted & smelt like flour. The bakery was really busy that day with lots of customers buying pastries that day. Someone had even ordered a wedding cake. The kids were super burned out of energy. Everyone helped out today. Aurore luckily didn’t have to go to the TV Station as she had the weekend off. 

“Alright kids. Me & your mother will handle the evening customers. You all head upstairs & get some rest, ok?” Tom stated.

“Yes, papa,” the children replied. Marinette & her siblings headed upstairs groaning, yawning & stretching.

“Geeeezzz. That was really tiring. How do you keep up with all the customers like that Marinette?” asked Nathaniel. 

“I . . . honestly have no idea Nate. I just do. I’m lucky to have you guys now to help out,” Marinette replied with a pant & smile on her face.

“Your welcome Marinette. Anyone up for a shower?” Marc asked.

“Yup!” the rest replied. So they all did have a shower. They all made sure the flour smell was completely off them. Once everyone was done, they were all wearing some more comfortable clothes & their PJs before they ended up relaxing in the living room. They all smelt as fresh as daisies. Marinette went ahead & started to help their parents prepare dinner for everyone while they were still catering to later customers. The smell of food just went up everyone’s noses.

“Mmmm. Something smells nice Marinette. Whatcha making for us tonight?” Aurore asked.

“Lasagna & some ice cream sandwiches for dessert.” Everyone's mouths watered just by hearing Marinette’s reply. 

“You want us to help you with it?” Nathaniel asked.

“No thanks Nath. I think I can do this myself,” she replied.

“Well, I insist! I’m not just gonna sit down & let my dear sister do all the work!” Nathaniel answered back stoically as he walked up to the kitchen counter. He immediately got to work with the ice cream sandwiches. Marinette just sighed.

“Get the cat shaped cookies & get on with it you knucklehead,” she joked.

“Haha, very funny. What ice cream flavour do you want?”

“Vanilla. What about you guys?” Marinette asked the rest of her siblings.

“Strawberry,” said Marc.

“Blueberry,” said Aurore.

“Chocolate,” said Ivan.

“Noted guys. I’ll make myself butter brickle,” Nathaniel stated.

“What’s with your taste in ice cream Nate?” asked Aurore.

“HEY! Don’t judge. I’ve had that since I was 4. Still like it till this day,” he replied, annoyed.

“What’s taking mama & papa so long Marinette?” Aurore asked once more.

“I don’t know. I just hope they come up before I’m done cooking. Otherwise, we’ll have to eat first.” Marinette didn’t expect their parents to take so long. She wonders what could be taking them so long. She will soon find out why. Just then, her phone was buzzing. “Ivan, can you help make sure the lasagna doesn’t burn? I need to answer my phone for a minute.”

“Sure Marinette.” Ivan took over the cooking role as Marinette checked her phone. It was Juleka, leaving a few messages. She read them & she couldn’t believe her eyes. Rose was upset today after all. Apparently her parents were complete dorks that didn’t know what to do with her. Juleka had talked to Rose at the Liberty & Rose made the decision to run away from home. Juleka told Marinette that she would be at the bakery by evening. She let in & out a huge breath & walked back to the lasagna pan. Ivan moved out of the way for her but noticed her serious face. “You ok Marinette?”

“I’m fine. Guys, be prepared. Rose is coming to the family this evening,” she said bluntly. This definitely got everyone’s attention.

“What do you mean, Mari?” asked Marc.

“You’ll soon see, Marc,” Marinette replied back as she kept on cooking the lasagna.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs, Sabine & Tom actually had a few more customers, but not as much as the afternoon rush. The final customer walked out the door with a box of croissants & they both let out a huge breath of relief. “Oh my goodness, Tom. That was such a bakery rush, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah. (Pant) Phew, I’m just glad that’s over. I can’t wait to spend time with the kids now. Marinette is helping us make lasagna tonight!” Tom said excitedly. Sabine just shook her head with a smile on her face.

“Alright dear. Don’t get too excited. I'll put up the ‘We’re Closed’ sign now.” Sabine spoke too soon. Just as she was about to lift the counter-top door, the door opened with the bell ringing. However, it wasn’t another customer. It was Rose, bringing her school bag & two suitcases with her. She didn’t look alright at all. She was nearly in tears & panting hard. 

“Mrs. Cheng . . .” Rose murmured before she dropped on her knees. Sabine immediately rushed to the poor girl with Tom trailing behind her.

“Rose. What happened? Are you alright? Why do you have suitcases with you? Where’s your parents?” Sabine asked, holding the small girl’s cheek.

“T-that’s the problem, M-mrs. Cheng. I ran away from home. I couldn’t take life at home anymore,” Rose replied, starting to tear up. Sabine gasped before hugging her.

“Shh shh shh, it’s ok Rose. You can stay with us. We can be your family now. You want us to adopt you?” Sabine asked with an assuring smile on her face. Rose looked at her with hope.

“Y-yes, I would l-like that,” Rose replied back, a smile slightly forming on her face.

“Now don’t worry about anything right now. Tom, put up the sign,” Sabine told her husband. “Come along Rose. I’ll help you with your suitcases.”

“T-thank you so much for bringing me in Mrs Cheng,” Rose thanked Sabine.

“No problem dear. I’m pretty sure you’ll fit in nicely with Marinette & the rest,” Sabine said as she helped Rose with her suitcases. Rose was really happy they could bring her in. She had a chat with Juleka earlier at the Liberty about her parents being dorks about her & she was glad to run away. Now she was just imagining how she’ll be a sister with Marinette. Sabine & Tom brought her to the living room. The three entered the room to the rest of the children waiting for them. “Hello everyone. Sorry it took us so long in the bakery.”

“No problem, mom. Oh yeah, Marinette said-” Ivan was immediately cut off when Rose popped out from behind Sabine.

“H-hi Ivan. Hey guys,” Rose said to the pack.

“Hey Rose,” everyone, except for Marinette, greeted her. She was dangerously quiet until they came to the room. She then walked up to Rose & bent down to cup the petite girl’s cheeks.

“Rose, is it true? The texts Juleka sent me about your parents?” Marinette asked with a look of concern & seriousness on her face.

“Y-yes. They’re true.” Marinette at that moment felt a nuclear bomb explode inside herself. She got up & took a huge breath.

“Excuse me everyone.” She walked past her parents & Rose & slammed the door. They were really worried about what Marinette was about to do until they heard her scream as loud as an airplane engine. She came back into the room with everyone staring at her with the ‘Are you ok?’ face. “I’m ok! I’m ok. Just had to get that out of my system.” She went to cup Rose’s cheeks once more. “Rose. I swear on behalf of the entire Dupain Cheng family name, me & my parents will take care of you & love you with all of our hearts. You are literally the sweetest girl I know & up until now, I never knew you had such cruel parents. I swear we will make them pay for what they’ve done to you. Until then, welcome to the family.” Rose covered her mouth & teared up at all of Marinette’s words. She then gave Marinette a really long hug.

“Thank you, so much Marinette!” Rose exclaimed sobbing. Marinette gave her gentle pats on the back, comforting her.

“No problem Rose. I’m glad you're part of the family now. For now, go get yourself a shower. We’re eating dinner soon. How does lasagna & ice cream sandwiches sound to you?” Marinette asked with a caring smile on her face.

“Sounds great Marinette,” Rose replied, still tearing up a bit.

“Good. What ice cream flavor do you want?”

“(Sniffle) Strawberry.”

“You heard that Nath?”

“Yup, already on it,” Nathaniel replied. Sabine then approached Rose from behind.

“For the record Rose, me & Tom are your mom & dad now, ok dear?” Sabine stated.

“Ok. Thanks Mrs . . . I mean, mom,” Rose said, still processing everything.

* * *

After processing everything, Rose took a shower & was fresh & happy as she usually was after that. She then joined her new family at the dinner table. Everyone was having a nice time at the dinner table having a nice chat while they ate Marinette’s lasagna & Nathaniel’s ice cream sandwiches. Rose had never felt so cared for in her life aside from being with Juleka all the time. She really enjoyed the food.

“Wow, Marinette. I never knew you could cook so well!” Rose exclaimed.

“Well, what can I say. When I’m not designing or have nothing else better to do, I learned how to cook & bake. I learnt a few simple & some complicated recipes. I feel like I need to ask Alya’s mom on some more recipes I can try,” Marinette replied.

“Well dear, I’m sure Marlena would be delighted to help you out,” Sabine said.

“Hey everyone. I got a joke for you all that I told Mirelle today,” Aurore spoke up.

“Sure Aurore. Take it away dear,” Tom said with excitement & dramatic flair.

“(Giggle) Ok, what do you call the ocean when it’s playing the guitar or any other stringed instrument?” she began her joke.

“I dunno? What do you call it?” asked Marinette, with a cheeky smile on her face.

“(Snort) A MAELSTRUM!” That sent everyone at the table laughing.

“Ohh . . .hoho. I get it! It’s because it STRUMMED the strings! HAHA!!!!!” Nathaniel added, which made everyone laugh harder. It took everyone a total of 15 minutes to calm down.

* * *

After that, everyone ate all of Marinette’s lasagna. Nathaniel’s ice cream sandwiches were the perfect dessert that night. Tom & Sabine left the table early to help set up Rose's new bed. She said she wanted to share Marc & Nathaniel’s room. The art brothers didn’t mind as they both often see Rose in the art room working on new songs for Kitty Section & they both wouldn't mind someone else helping them with their comic. Plus, Rose also spent a lot of time in the art room preparing songs for Kitty Section anyway. Another bonus is that the two boys had the third largest bedroom in the apartment. To be honest, Tom & Sabine were really worried about what they were going to do with all the spare bedrooms in the apartment as nobody was living with them aside from Marinette & they rented the whole place. The apartment was really THAT big; it really was a luxurious apartment with a shop space & below & lots of room space above for a humongous family to fit inside. Now, they knew what to do with all the extra rooms they had. While waiting for her bed to be set up, Rose relaxed with her new siblings in the living room, watching T.V with them. She was sitting on the couch clinging to Marinette with Marinette wrapping her right arm around her little sister. When it was bedtime, Marinette headed up to her room, but not before saying goodnight to everyone. She got into bed & tucked herself in. Tikki came out to talk to her.

“Hey Marinette,” Tikki greeted.

“Oh, hey Tikki. I forgot you were here,” Marinette embarrassedly admitted.

“Hehe, it’s ok Marinette. I understand. If I’m being honest, I’m really proud of you,” Tikki said.

“Oh, of what? Being a good Ladybug?”

“Not that, silly. I’m talking about your friends. It’s really nice of you to take them in your care Marinette. I’ve honestly never seen anyone do this for anyone. Not even my previous chosens did this Marinette. I think out of all of them so far, you’re probably my favourite one,” Tikki proudly admitted.

“Aww, Tikki. Thanks. I’m glad to get a kwami like you.” Tikki gave Marinette a hug to the cheek. Just as Tikki wished her goodnight, they both heard the trapdoor of Marinette’s room being knocked. Tikki went & hid as she usually did. Thankfully Marinette had made Tikki her own private box room when her siblings came into the room. Marinette climbed down from her bed to answer the knocking. “Who is it?” Marinette asked as she opened the door. It opened to reveal Rose. “Oh, hi Rose. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your new room?” she asked.

“Actually Marinette,” Rose said as she entered the room. “I thought I could sleep with you for the first few nights here,” Rose shyly admitted. Marinette couldn’t say no to that. Besides, Rose was already in her PJs carrying her childhood baby pillow bolster in her hand, giving Marinette kitten eyes.

“(Happy sigh) Ok Rose. You can sleep with me. But only for a few nights right?”

“Yes. I promise.” Rose then hugged Marinette. “Thanks again for adopting me Marinette.”

“Heh, no problem Rose.” With that, they both headed up the ladder to Marinette’s bed & tucked themselves to sleep, cuddling with each other. Marinette honestly could feel Rose hugging her throughout the night; Rose’s baby pillow bolster between them. She thought to herself, tomorrow was a new day for her new sister.

* * *

The next day was a whole stream of emotions for Rose. It was nearly traumatizing for her to see her bio parents get brutalized in court. It was so bad until Marinette had to hug Rose so many times & the poor girl kept hiding her face against Marinette’s chest, trying to hide the tears coming out of her eyes. The court couldn’t believe that not only was her mother cruel to her, but her father had barely any experience with taking care of her. Furthermore, he’s never done a single thing for Rose in his entire life except for giving her birthday presents. Honestly, Rose was relieved to be in Marinette’s family & Marinette was glad she was her sister. Rose deserved better in her opinion & she was about to get all the love she deserves. The day after the court case was Rose’s first day at school as Marinette’s sister. Which meant that Marinette would be sitting next to her in class. Marinette along with the rest of the Dupain Cheng kids arrived early that day, so that meant that they were the first ones to arrive in class. Rose had her arm wrapped around Marinette the whole time & never once let go except for when she had to look in her locker, which was next to Marinette’s locker. In class, Marinette sat where Juleka normally sat but left some space for her goth friend to sit with them. Rose was also leaning against Marinette as if she was a pillow.

“Gosh Rose. I didn’t know you were so clingy,” Marinette stated.

“Is that bad Marinette?” Rose asked with a cheeky smile. Marinette just closed her eyes briefly & shook her head.

“Of course not you cute pixie,” Marinette said, puffing up her cheeks as she rubbed Rose’s head. Nathaniel & Ivan just chuckled at that.

“It’s cute seeing you both like that. Like honestly, this has been the case since yesterday. I mean, wherever Marinette went, you would be with her Rose,” Nathaniel stated.

“Was she really like that?” another voice asked. They all turned to Marinette’s right to see Juleka sitting right next to her.

“AH! Juleka?! When did you get here?” Marinette asked in shock.

“When Nath was talking. You ok now Rose?” Juleka asked her girlfriend, mumbling slightly.

“I’m fine Jules. Now that I have Marinette with me as my sister,” Rose said happily. Juleka just smiled at her girlfriend & then turned to face Marinette.

“I’m glad you took Rose in, Marinette.”

“Well, I mean that’s what I do Juleka. You know me, I’m always happy to help you guys no matter what.” Juleka then leaned in slightly closer to Marinette. “Uhh, Juleka, what are you doing?” Marinette asked nervously.

“You know how Rose is my girlfriend right?” Juleka murmured.

“Umm, . . . y-yeah.” Marinette then felt Juleka’s right arm wrap around her back. “W-why do ask?” Marinette was slightly sweating.

“Well Marinette, I think I found another one,” Juleka murmured cheekily with a cheeky smile to match.

“R-really? W-who?” Marinette asked, even more nervous. Her heart was beating so fast right now. It beated even faster when Juleka’s left hand held the back of her head.

“You,” was all Juleka said before leaning in to kiss Marinette, lips to lips. Marinette, initially shocked at first, accepted her kiss, melting into it. She never knew Juleka’s lips were that soft. They both just embraced it with closed eyes. When Juleka backed off from Marinette, Marinette just stared at her blankly before falling to the floor slightly fainting in the process. She was blushing hard.

“R-really? Y-you m-m-mean it?” Marinette asked, stuttering.

“(Chuckle) Yep, for taking care of my first girlfriend here,” Juleka said, giving Marinette a cheeky smile. Rose then looked down to her sister.

“That’s Juleka’s brave side for you Marinette,” she simply said. Nathaniel & Ivan were just in shock. Juleka then turned her attention to the front of the class.

“Did you catch all that Alya?” she asked. Rose & the boys then turned to the front of the class to see Alya standing there with her phone out, recording the whole scene.

“Sure did, Juleka. OMG, girl. You should see your face. I’m sending this to all of you now!” Alya exclaimed. Marinette, still on the floor, put her hand up & pointed at Alya.

“Please, don’t show that to anyone,” Marinette pleaded.

“Oh, don’t worry, M. This for me & your family to see,” Alya said cheekily.

“I meant what I said by the way,” Juleka stated , facing her new girlfriend.

“I hate you guys,” Marinette jokes.

“We love you too Marinette,” Rose followed up. Everyone was just laughing at that point. Even Marinette laughed too. However, Juleka would soon be closer to her than she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAHHHHH!!! That part with Juleka at the end slipped into my head & my head was doing the Emperor Palpatine 'DO IT!'. Julerosenette is also happening in this fic. I swear! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter centering Rose. Hope it was worth the wait. Leave a comment about this chapter & what you think would bring Juleka closer to Marinette.


	5. Adoption Wave: Part 5 (Monkeying Around 101 With Big Bro Kim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim always tries to impress his parents, but never manages to succeed. When he becomes Dark Cupid however, this becomes a much more difficult task & he eventually has enough. When Marinette approaches him about it though, he gets to impress a new family.

If Kim doesn’t like to do anything, it’s either embarrassing or failing to impress his family. He’s always tried to impress his parents since he was young. While he has shown up for them here & there, generally speaking, his parents are not impressed with his performances in terms of his studies or his athletics practises. When he became Dark Cupid, it all came crashing down for him. His parents went from being unimpressed to abusive. They really gave Kim a really bad beating that day when he got home. When he tried to apologise, they just wouldn’t straight up listen to him at all & purposefully ignored him. Heck, the beating he got was so bad that he got a bruise on his right forearm & at the left side of his head. At that point, he had enough with his parents. He just sat in his room that day with an ice pack on his head. He was completely done trying to impress his family. He wanted to do good in his academics for himself & no one else, but that was about to change the next day.

* * *

Kim came to school the next day with the bruise on his arm getting better but the one on his head was still noticeable only if someone flipped his hair up. He went to class & sat down in his seat. Throughout the day, he just went through his day as normal with Max & Alix tagging along with him. During P.E class was when he was really bummed. Armand D’Argencourt was gathering his class to play basketball.

“Alright students. Gather round & get into teams. We’re playing basketball today!” Armand called out. The class was ecstatic to start playing. Two teams: Team Alix which had her, Marientte, Rose, Juleka, Alya, Nino & Nathaniel & Team Kim which had him, Ivan, Mylene, Adrien, Max, Chloe & Sabrina. However throughout the session, Kim had a very lackluster performance. So much so that he even purposefully moved out of the way to let Alix’s team score. At the end of the game, everyone was tired as Armand D’Argencourt blew his whistle. “Alright class, take five & drink up,” Armand called out. “Kim, I need to talk to you for a while.” Kim felt his stomach drop. He knew he was going to scold him for his poor performance. He followed Armand to the locker room.

“You wanted to talk to me sir?” Kim asked weakly.

“Yes, my squire I do. I wanted to ask about your performance on the court today.” Kim knew this was coming, now wait for the criticism. “Are you alright Kim? You didn’t seem to be yourself on the field today.” Well that was unexpected. 

“Uhm what?” Kim asked, dumbfounded.

Armand smiled & shook his head, eyes closed. “Kim, I just want to know if you’re feeling alright. You didn’t seem like your sporty, daring self today,” he said.

“Oh, uhh, I’m fine sir. I just feel tired & I’m not feeling like myself today,” Kim replied, scratching the back of his head. ‘That was strange’ Armand thought to himself. Kim had never felt like this before. Sure there were times he caught a fever but this was an on purpose act. He just shrugged.

“Alrighty then lad. Well look at the time. It’s lunch break. Go on lad,” Armand replied.

“Thanks for your concern sir.” Kim then walked out of the locker room. On his way to the cafeteria, Ivan met up with him outside the locker room near the stairs.

“Sooo, how was the talk,” Kim got slightly startled when he saw Ivan standing at the staircase base, crossing his arms & raising his eyebrow with a curious smile.

“Oh, hey Ivan. Where’s the rest?” Kim asked.

“Well, Juleka & my siblings are in the art room having lunch there with Alix while doing art stuff, I’m waiting for Mylene to come out of the bathroom & everyone else went to the cafeteria. You ok Kim? You don’t seem like yourself today.”

  
  
“Whuh, oh yeah, me, I’m . . . I’m fine,” Kim replied nervously. Ok, Ivan was not falling for this act. Kim was never nervous unless something was completely off.

“Well I’m not buying it Kim. You’re not ok & I know it,” Ivan said calmly. This surprised Kim.

“How would you know? Marinette taught you how to know?” Kim asked, raising his eyebrow with a smile. Ivan chuckled.

“Heh, yeah. She taught me & everyone else how to read people just by looking at them.” Kim really needed to let off some steam but he didn’t want to be too angry. 

“Well you’re right Ivan. I’m not ok.” Kim turned away from his friend in shame. Ivan approached him from behind.

“Hey it’s ok dude. You can tell me anythi-” Ivan cut himself off when he saw the bruise on Kim’s head. “Is that a BRUISE Kim?!” He asked in shock. Kim’s eyes widened. 

“U-Uhh, i-it’s nothing Ivan. H-how did you even see it?” Kim asked nervously.

“MY question is, how did YOU get it?!” he asked, slightly irritated. 

“M-m-m-my p-p-parents gave it to me,” Kim replied in shame. Ivan was livid. Another person he knew, being bullied by their parents. Just then, Mylene came out to see Ivan upset & Kim turning away from him.

“Ivan, Kim. What’s wrong?” Mylene asked.

“We’re taking Kim to Marinette, that’s what’s gonna happen!” Ivan replied, irritated. Sooner than later, without even being given a chance to respond, Ivan & Mylene dragged Kim off to the art room. Kim could see where this was going but he needed to follow them just to be sure.

* * *

Marinette was having a blast in the art room. Watching over Nathaniel & Marc do their comic, Juleka playing her guitar while sitting next to Rose who’s writing new songs for Kitty Section & Alix doing graffiti art on the graffiti wall. Aurore was hanging out with Mirelle elsewhere. They all had eaten before doing their arts & crafts stuff. Some nice homemade food always manages to fill up their stomachs. Marinette was sitting next to Marc working on her design sketches while he & Nathaniel were working on their comic sketches. Marinette peeked over Marc’s shoulder to get a look at what they’re doing. 

“Wow guys. You both made some really good progress,” Marinette commented. Marc then turned to face his sister.

“Yeah, indeed we have Marinette. Thanks for helping us out a bit,” Marc thanked Marinette. Marinette then got up from her seat, stood between them & gave them a big hug

“No problem. Anything for my cute art brothers,” she replied giggling. Marc & Nathaniel hugged her back.

“Oh please Marinette, like WE are the cute ones,” Nathaniel battled back in their hug.

“Yeah, if anything, t-the cute one is you,” Marc said, slightly blushing. The three then heard Alix laughing her heart off. “Heh, w-what’s so funny Alix?” Marc asked, cheekily raising his eyebrow. It took a while for Alix to compose herself before she spoke.

“Oh nothing, just admiring how much you guys are family dorks,” she replied in a nonchalant manner.

“Says the girl whose brother is a history nerd,” Nathaniel battled back.

“HEY! Jalil is a history nerd but he’s my history nerd, I'll have you know Nate,” Alix shot back sticking her tongue out. “Oh yeah, I was looking at your new designs Marinette. Awesome as always.” Marinette then sat back in her seat preparing to show her skater friend her designs.

“Thanks Alix. As you can see, I’ve made some progress on these girl suit pieces here along with some new dresses & skirts. Oh yeah, I’ve got a surprise for you,” Marinette said with a sing-song tone.

“Oooohh, what is it M?” Alix asked, poking her friend’s arm repeatedly until Marinette flipped to the next page which made Alix gasp.

“Check these out!” Alix couldn’t believe her eyes. Marinette was designing custom designed heelys & there was a dedicated page for roller skates just for her!

“YOOO, you made a page for skates just for me?” Alix asked, feeling touched.

“Yeah. I thought considering you’re the only person I know that wears roller skates a lot I thought I would make this page specifically for you & I would like to ask if you would to model some new roller skates I just did back at home,” Marinette admitted with pride. It ended with Alix giving Marinette a very much appreciative hug.

“I’m not lying when I say you’re the BEST girl I’ve ever met. Dang right I’m gonna model those blades for ya,” Alix replied with excitement.

“Welcome to the ‘Marinette Lovers Club’ Alix,” Juleka murmured. Marinette blushed at that.

“Juleka . . . c’mon. Don’t embarrass me please,” Marinette said, cheeks puffy & red whilst crossing her arms on her chair.

“What’s there to be embarrassed about?” Juleka got up from where she was sitting down from & walked over to her second girlfriend. She then put both her arms around Marinette’s shoulders, her head kneeling down beside her to give her a quick kiss. “You are literally the most lovable person here, if anything the entirety of Paris. Think about it Marinette, Alya as your best friend, all your new siblings, me as your girlfriend & the rest of class, well except for Chloe of course,” Juleka said with more confidence than she normally would. Then, everyone else joined in on Juleka hugging their favourite baker girl. Marinette just blushed intensely. 

“We love you Marinette,” they all said unanimously. Marinette just blushed even harder.

“I love you guys too,” Marinette replied back, embracing their warmth. Just as the pack broke their hug, Ivan slammed the door open, startling everyone.

“Marinette, I’ve found someone that requires your attention,” Ivan told his sister sternly. Marinette’s smile immediately turned into a frown.

“And who is it?” she asked.

“Come out & see for yourself.” Marinette got up from her seat & came out of the art room, to see Kim on his knees with Mylene to his right, inspecting his head & arm. 

“Xin chào Marinette (Hello Marinette),” Kim greeted his long time friend in Vietnamese with a weak smile. Marinette gave Kim a worried but stern look.

“Chuyện gì đã xảy ra ở đây vậy Kim? Trông bạn thật khổ sở (What happened here, Kim? You look miserable),” Marinette asked back in Vietnamese. Kim & Marinette had known each other for a long while, long enough for Kim to teach her his native language. He’s not known her as much as Nino has, but it’s still pretty close.

“Cha mẹ tôi đã bắt nạt tôi vì đã bị biến thành Dark Cupid. Họ đánh tôi vì điều đó và cho tôi hai vết bầm tím trong quá trình này. Đến xem cho chính mình (My parents bullied me for being akumatized into the Dark Cupid. They beat me for that and gave me two bruises in the process. Come see for yourself),” Kim said, wincing. Marinette’s look became more sterner as she got closer to Kim. She could already see the bruises he received & her eyes widened in anger.

“LÀM THẾ NÀO ĐỂ HỌ LÀM ĐIỀU NÀY VỚI BẠN ?! HỌ KHÔNG BIẾT BẠN KHÔNG KIỂM SOÁT CHÍNH MÌNH NGÀY ĐÓ ?! (HOW DARE THEY DO THIS TO YOU?! DON'T THEY KNOW YOU WEREN'T IN CONTROL OF YOURSELF THAT DAY?!),” Marinette exclaimed angrily.

“K-Không, họ không. Họ đã bỏ bê tôi trong nhiều năm nay. Tôi chỉ chưa bao giờ nói với ai. Tôi xin lỗi, thậm chí không phải bạn Marinette. Tôi luôn cố gắng gây ấn tượng với họ nhưng họ đã bỏ qua mọi thứ mà tôi đã làm. Ngay cả khi tôi làm tốt bất cứ điều gì họ cũng chỉ thẳng tay hạ bệ tôi vì điều đó (N-No, they don't. They’ve neglected me for many years now. I just never told anyone. I'm sorry, not even you Marinette. I’ve always tried to impress them but they’ve ignored everything I did. Even when I do well at anything they just straightforwardly bring me down for it),” Kim replied weakly. Marinette was very, very cross. How could his parents neglect him like that?! Ivan had been watching the whole time, wondering what they’ve been chatting about in Vietnamese. Marinette took a huge breath then turned to face him. 

“Ivan, you’re ok with Kim right?” she asked her brother, still tainted.

“Well, yeah. Aside from you know what, Kim’s alright. It’s just the fact that you like teasing us a lot dude that I’ve had to cope with.” Ivan directed that last part at the athlete.

“I said I’m sorry Ivan,” Kim told him sheepishly.

“And I forgave you. Calm down man. Also Marinette, does this mean what I think it is?” Ivan asked.

“Yup, it is. But first, I need to make a call. Wait here.” Marinette walked past Kim & Mylene whilst taking out her phone. Ivan then walked up to his girlfriend & Kim.

“You guys can’t be serious can you?” Kim asked, looking at Ivan with a shocked expression.

“Yup man. You heard Marinette right. You’re with us now man. Hey, brother,” Ivan answered Kim with a calming smile.

“Thanks dude.”

“I’m so proud & excited for both of you. I’m glad you both can move on from what happened before,” Mylene told them excitedly. Just then, they heard slow clapping coming from the art room door. It was Juleka.

“Congratulations Kim. Looks like you’ve earned a spot in Marinette’s home. I heard everything by the way,” Juleka said, with slight jealousy & anger in her voice. She was not happy with Kim when he turned into Dark Cupid. Sure, she wasn’t fully mad at him, but she was really pissed. That day, she & Rose were with Marinette & Alya when he attacked. He shot an arrow that was intended for Alya but she took the hit for her blogger friend instead & because of that, she acted really rotten to her friend & girlfriends. Rose even cried that day & although she knew it was Hawkmoth’s doing, Juleka was really guilty of it. 

“Uhh, thanks Juleka,” Kim replied awkwardly. Juleka walked up to him, knelt down & gently rubbed his head bruise.

“This is for what happened to you & your parents,” Juleka said with a caring smile. Then her smile immediately changed into a deep frown, narrowing her eyes as she slapped his left cheek with medium strength.

“OWW!” Kim exclaimed. This surprised him, Ivan & Mylene.

“THAT, was for shooting me with a hate arrow! I forgive you Kim but I hated the fact that that happened.” She then turned to Ivan. “Ivan, as a fellow Kitty Section member, keep an eye on him for me will you?” Juleka murmured in an annoyed fashion.

“Sure thing,” Ivan replied. With that, Juleka got up & sashayed back to the art room. She never sashayed before, like, EVER! Just then, Marinette was done with her phone call & came back to them. 

“I made the call. Kim, rest assured you’ll be in my home by the end of today. Just come home with me, Ivan & the rest of my siblings by the end of the school hour,” Marinette said whilst looking down at Kim with a serious yet reassuring smile. Kim got up & hugged her.

“Thanks Marinette. It means a lot to me that there’s someone out there that cares for me,” Kim thanked graciously. Then something popped into his head. “Wait, who did you call?” he asked.

“My parents. They know about your situation. Why don’t you tell me more on why your parents & you have a strained relationship.” Marinette then led Kim to the locker room. Ivan & Mylene trailed behind them. Before Ivan could fully catch up, Rose caught his arm to turn him around.

“Ivan, am I seeing what I think I’m seeing?” Rose asked excitedly.

“Yup, Kim’s with us now,” Ivan replied with a chuckle.

“Well that’s great. Another muscle in our family,” Nathaniel added on. Marc was poking his head out behind him with a smile.

“Honestly to be fair Nate, Marinette is actually quite the muscle herself. Trust me, before you three got adopted, Aurore wanted to see us arm wrestle & she won 10 times in a row. Also I asked her to punch me in the arm just to test her strength & if I’m being honest guys, it hurt. Like really hurt, A LOT,” Ivan said, wincing a little.

“How much did it hurt Big Guy?” Alix asked.

“On a scale of 1 to 10, 15. Like gee I knew she was strong but I didn’t know she was THAT strong! Conclusion, Marinette is a cinnamon roll that can & will hurt you,” Ivan said. They all agreed as well & they were quite scared at the thought of Marinette physical strength.

* * *

Marinette & Kim had their talk in the locker room until lunch break was over. He told Marinette about his parents' ignorance & all he wanted was for them to acknowledge his accomplishments; to see that he wants to impress him. It’s also apparent that Kim has been physically hurt by his parents more than the previous people she & her parents adopted. She was furious but she had learnt to calm down after a while. Apparently some positivity training & stress relieve lessons from Rose & Alya was all that was needed. Before school ended, they & the rest of the class were in the locker room. They were let out early as they had finished their lessons & work really quickly that day. They were all packing their things until Mrs Bustier came into the locker room. She entered to see her whole class packing their things.

“Hi class,” Mrs. Bustier greeted with a smile.

“Hi Mrs. Bustier,” the whole class replied back happily.

“Marinette, there are two specific people that are here to see you,” she said to her student. Marinette felt a cheeky smirk grow on her face.

“Right on time. Please Mrs Bustier, where are they now?” Marinette asked her teacher.

“Outside the school. They said they only want to see you & Kim. Is there any issue with you two?” Mrs. Bustier said & asked in concern.

“Oh no. Nothing at all. Me & Kim have some private business to attend. Excuse us please. Kim, come on,” Marinette called.

“Yup, comin,” Kim called back. Chloe saw this as a chance to tease him.

“Ooooohh, looks like someone got in trouble with Dupain Cheng. It was expected, Kim always gets in trouble with anyone. HAHAHA!” Chloe snorted. Kim just felt more glum. Sabrina wanted to join in but Marinette snapped her head back towards the two of them. Sabrina saw & was silenced but Chloe was still laughing.

“Don’t mind her Kim. You know how Chloe is. AND for the record Chloe, Kim’s not in trouble. My parents never get mad at anyone unless I give them a good reason,” Marinette talked back. Chloe just snorted again.

“Whatever. Like your parents are popular & besides, my daddy is the mayor of Paris. Beat that. HAH!” Chloe snorted. Marinette held her head up high while her friends & siblings watched.

“I’m honestly not insulted at that. My parents’ bakery is THE best bakery in Paris. I don't know what you’re on about. While I’m not the one to show off & while I’m not saying you can’t bake Chloe, I highly doubt it’s as good as my parents, who are the masters of baking in this whole city,” Marinette talked back. Everyone of her friends & siblings agreed; especially Mrs Bustier. Tom & Sabine were the best bakers in Paris & they all agreed that Marinette wasn’t the one to show off like Chloe did. “Oh & another thing, I don’t mean this as an insult, but where’s your mother Chloe? I always see your father but never your mother. Care to explain that?” Marinette said, crossing her arms whilst raising a concerned eyebrow.

“Well, I . . . uhh, I, uh.” Chloe started to sputter into a stuttering muddle. She knew Marinette would talk back but not like that. Not even everyone else had expected Marinette to say that either. 

“And for the record, I’m not trying to insult you, I’m just concerned as all & to think YOU of all people think my kindness & concernity is annoying while everyone thinks I’m being nice,” Marinette said sternly. Everyone else in the room just frowned at Chloe, except Sabrina of course. Chloe turned away ashamed & red faced. Sabrina tried to comfort her but not before Alix had something to say.

“What's the matter Chloe? No comeback after that? Go figures, I mean this is coming from you after all,” Alix taunted. Chloe’s face turned even redder & she felt even more ashamed. Only Marinette saw the tear that came down her face. She then hammer fisted Alix’s head. “OWW! What the heck was that for Marinette?! That hurts,” Alix exclaimed in pain, wincing at how hard Marinette had hit her. Everyone was surprised at that.

“That wasn’t very nice Alix. I wasn’t even insulting Chloe, I was just asking her that in concern. Besides I think Chloe’s had enough shame for one day & I even saw a tear come out of her eye. I know Chloe’s bullied me but even I wouldn’t go that far as to insult her of her own mother’s whereabouts,” Marinette said back. Chloe was speechless. Why was Marinette defending her? Was it because of what she said? When she wanted to turn back & say something she heard someone else speak.

“That’s my girl,” came another voice. Everyone turned to the door in surprise, except Marinette who wasn’t surprised, to see both Marinette’s father & mother. Marinette gave them a smile.

“Mom, dad. I guess you both couldn’t wait for me could you?” Marinette asked.

“Well, we thought we could let ourselves in. Hope that’s ok Mrs Bustier,” Tom added.

“Oh no not at all. Marinette was just defending herself from Chloe that’s all,” Caline said. Both Tom & Sabine turned to their daughter in amazement. Marinette just shrugged & winked at them. Then they turned to Chloe & she looked down in embarrassment.

“Got anything else to say to my daughter now Chloe?” Sabine asked, narrowing her eyes & giving her a cheeky smile. Chloe sighed in defeat & even more embarrassment, looking down to her right where Sabrina was standing next to her trying to comfort her.

“N-no, I d-don’t,” Chloe muttered. The two then turned to Kim.

“Kim, we dealt with your parents already in court earlier. Let’s just say they won’t escape community service for a long time. The moving van is at the bakery unloading your things as we speak. And for the record, there’s no limits in our home for impressing us because from what we’ve seen from the past few years from you schooling with Marinette & on sports day, I think we’ve been quite impressed with you already. I think you’ll fit in nicely with us. Welcome to the family son,” Sabine said with pride. Kim beamed from his trousers to his head. Everyone from the class cheered for Kim. Chloe & Mrs Bustier were confused.

“Wait hold on. Son, dealt with in court, moving van, impressing?! What’s going on here?” Caline asked. She was very confused.

“Oh, you’re not aware Mrs Bustier?” Tom asked.

“No, sorry. I'm not sure exactly what’s going on here,” she admitted, a little embarrassed over the situation.

“Well, Marinette had told us that some of her friends had suffered from very abusive & neglectant families. So she told us & we brought them into our care. Kim is our latest adoption,” Tom explained. Mrs Bustier gasped with amazement.

“Marinette, is this true?” Caline asked. Marinette giggled.

“Yup. Guilty as charged,” she replied.

“Who else have you adopted?” she asked. Just as Marinette wanted to reply, Sabine spoke first.

“Ivan was our first, then came Aurore, then Nathaniel & Marc & before Kim it was Rose,” Sabine replied. Marinette eyed her mother annoyed.

“Moooom, don’t steal my thunder!” Marinette whined.

“Sorry dear,” she replied cheekily. Mrs Bustier then knelt down & put a hand on Marinette’s shoulder.

“I’m proud of you Marinette. I don’t think I’ve ever seen another person with this much care towards others. You have my full respect. Your level of kindness is unmatched in my opinion,” Mrs Bustier commended. Marinette just blushed.

“You’re proud? Hmph, you should’ve seen us when she first brought in Ivan,” Tom added. That made Ivan blush.

“Dad, stop that. And honestly it was nothing Mrs Bustier. I just wanted to help my friends that’s all,” Marinette admitted with a smile turning even more redder still.

“Just wanted to help?! You gave us new lives Marinette. We couldn't have had anyone else better than you,” Rose chimed in. Marinette blushed even harder until her face was as red as Kim’s shirt. Just then, Marc & Aurore saw the commotion from outside & came up behind Tom & Sabine.

“Anything wrong mom?” Aurore asked behind them. Tom & Sabine turned around & moved aside to reveal Marc & Aurore. 

“Oh Marc, Aurore. It’s nothing dears. We were just stopping by to bring you kids & your new brother home,” Sabine said. Marc & Aurore beamed from head to toe.

“Who is it?” Aurore asked. Kim then walked up to her.

“Me,” Kim said proudly. Aurore then crossed her arms & narrowed her eyes with a smile. Then she held out her fist for a fist bump.

“Kim,” she said smugly.

“Aurore,” He replied smugly back. Then the two fist bumped & gave a quick high five. Then Kim turned to Marc. Outside of Ivan, Kim was one of the biggest boys he knew of around his age. He was slightly nervous. “You’re Marc aren’t ya?” Kim asked with a smile.

“Yup, I-I’m Marc. N-nice to meet you Kim,” Marc replied, a tad bit nervously. Kim then chuckled.

“Don’t worry dude. I’m not gonna hurt you. So Marinette can we go home now?” Kim asked. Marinette sighed.

“Well, mom, dad, what do you think?” Marinette asked.

“I think it’s about time Kim learns the ropes of the bakery. Welcome to your new family son,” Tom said boldly. Everyone cheered for Kim.

“Thanks, Tom,” Kim replied back. He was happy that Marinette’s parents were now his own. They’d known Kim for a while now since he was Marinette’s first new friend at Francois Dupont. They were shocked, angry & disappointed that one, his parents were very neglectant of him & two, the fact that he told no one until now.

“Well kids time to go home. Get your things & let's go. We have a long day of customers coming today,” Sabine announced. All the Dupain Cheng kids gathered their things & went back to the bakery. As they were leaving as well as everyone else, no one noticed that Adrien had been staring at Marinette in awe the whole time. He felt some sort of feeling formin g inside of him for her. He wasn’t sure of it yet but he wanted to find out what it was. He didn’t even realise that they’ve left already. Nino snapped him out of his daze by poking his arm.

“Dude? Dude? You ok? You were staring off into deep space for a while.,” Nino said. Adrien snapped back into reality.

“Wha-, really? Sorry. I don’t know why or what as staring at,” Adrien said, but he didn’t really mean it. He didn’t want anyone, not even Nino, to know that he had developed some feelings for Marinette. Chloe was still in a state of shock & speechlessness. Sabrina was just about to walk out when she grabbed her gently by the arm.

“Sabrina. Did you know anything about this?” Chloe asked, still in shock. Sabrina sighed & decided to come clean.

“Alright fine. I didn’t want to say anything to you yet Chloe but I didn’t expect this to happen,” she admitted sadly. “You see, Marinette has adopted the class & a few others due to them having abusive & neglectant parents. Her parents had been working with my father to get them into their custody. I found out one day when her & her parents were at the police station with Nathaniel & that Marc guy. She told me about what happened & told me not to tell you in exchange for a few free treats from the bakery.” Chloe let go in more shock & slight anger.

“AND YOU ACCEPTED IT?!” Chloe exclaimed in admitent confusion.

“Well, yeah but for four reasons. One, I forgave Marinette after what happened with Nathaniel becoming Evilustrator & may I remind you that he got adopted by Marinette & her family a few days after that. Two, her parents, I’m not lying here, are VERY scary when they’re angry. What you’ve witnessed in our locker room today was their merciful side. Trust me, they can be as fierce as dragons & Marinette & the rest of the class she’s adopted are like they’re hatchlings. Penultimately, the people she’s adopted are also VERY protective of her. If you thought our classmates were some people who you can just walk over everyday, think again. Take my word for it Chloe, sweet little Rose is more dangerous than you think when it comes to protecting her & the others’ alpha sibling. One day, I saw a guy talk bad to Marinette & unfortunately for him, Rose clinged to Marinette & growled at him after scratching him up & hitting his head with our thick math textbook. Marinette had to put her down for it.” 

As Sabrina was explaining, Chloe was wincing the whole time at the thought of everything Sabrina said. There’s no way they’re like that right? Marinette’s family are nice people. There’s no way they’re that fierce right?

“And for the final reason, I just REALLY love the bakery’s treats,” Sabrina admitted proudly. Chloe’s jaw just dropped. She was now in more disbelief than ever. “Hey, don’t judge me Chlo & by the way, you should think twice about ever either insulting Marinette or her siblings & family again after how she put you down today,” Sabrina said with a very stern face. Chloe just kept wincing throughout the day even after she & Sabrina got back to her family hotel.

* * *

Meanwhile at the bakery, just like the day Rose came to the bakery, it was very busy & bustling just like that day. Thankfully, Kim picked up baking very quickly. He was mainly smashing the dough into the correct shape so that they can be baked by the rest of his family. Ivan & Tom helped him with that. Because of that, the three of them were covered in the most flour but everyone was laughing together as they served the customer. During the hours, Tom & Sabine explained what had happened to Kim’s parents. ‘Same as the other parents' was all they explained. After a long day, the kids went upstairs & took very long showers & then relaxed in the living room. Tom & Sabine as usual catered to the evening customers. At 7:25 p.m, they got two more familiar customers.

The door opened to reveal Nadja & Manon Chamack. “Hello Tom, Sabine,” Nadja greeted.

“Hello Nadja. Hello Manon,” Sabine greeted back. Manon looked up at the counter to see her mother’s friend.

“Hi Mrs Cheng,” Manon greeted with a cheeky smile. Sabine then rustled her hair gently.

“So Nadja, what can we get you?” Sabine asked.

“Oh well actually, Manon wanted to see Marinette today. Also I heard you got lots of new kids adopted to the family. Also, I don’t think I would mind a few dinner croissants & maybe a live interview with you two & Marinette,” Nadja said & asked.

“Oh well Manon can head right upstairs. We were about to close soon but luckily you got here on time. Let’s chat here about our new additions while Manon plays with them shall we?” With that, Manon rushed upstairs to see her favourite babysitter & friend while her mom chatted with Sabine & Tom.

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs, the kids were upstairs watching some T.V, particularly they were watching American Ninja Warrior, all dressed up in their night time attire while Marinette was preparing dinner.

“Oh no! Dang it!” Kim exclaimed. He made a bet with Aurore that the next guy would make it past stage one. The two & Ivan made a betting jar whenever they watched game shows with the family. After the game shows have finished, they would divide the money equally between everyone that’s placed a bet. In this case, Aurore & Kim betted 6 euros on the guy Kim thought would pass stage one.

“HAH! I win. Money in the jar Kim,” Aurore boasted. Kim put the money in the jar as the smell of Marinette’s cooking had captivated their noses. They smelt something delicious coming their way.

“Mmmm. Smells like our favourite someone is cooking something amazing. What is it Marinette?” Rose asked excitedly, whilst cuddling a unicorn plushie Marinette made her a few days back. Everyone looked at her in anticipation. Marinette looked at them with a smile & looked back at her cooking.

“Chicken noodle soup with a bit of the Dupain Cheng touch. Simple but delicious. Also, I’m making cookies & cream for dessert,” Marinette said, the last bit of her sentence in a sing-song tone. Everyone’s mouths watered. At this point, Marinette was spoiling them in not just the kindness & care department but also the food department. Not only did their previous families never showered them with so much care & love before but they’ve never given them as good meals as Marinette is giving them right now. Kim broke their mouth watered silence.

“So Marinette, how did I do in the bakery today?” Kim asked. 

“I’ll describe it in one word: impressive. I’m actually astonished, Kim. I didn’t think you’d catch on in baking that fast. You’re a natural,” Marinette complimented. Kim couldn’t help but smile.

“Cảm ơn chị (Thanks sister),” Kim replied in vietnamese.

“Bất cứ điều gì để làm cho anh tôi hạnh phúc (Anything to make my brother happy),” Marinette said back in vietnamese.

“OK! You both HAVE to teach us vietnamese. Personally I’m tired of you both speaking it & us not understanding it,” Aurore exclaimed. Kim & Marinette laughed slightly.

“Trust me Aurore, there’s many more languages me & Kim can speak,” Marinette said bluntly.

“Like what?” asked Nathaniel.

“Chinese, japanese, cantonese, french, vietnamese & english of course, & korean. Me & Kim got a lot to teach all of you so better buckle up for a bit of a bumpy ride,” Marinette said. Then they all slightly winced but are willing to learn. Marinette could see their willingness in their eyes. Just then, they heard someone knocking on the living room door. “I’ll answer that. Mom & dad usually come in & we would know. Kim, watch over the soup & DON’T taste test it please,” Marinette said sternly.

“Ok. And besides, I’m not even gonna taste it anyway,” Kim replied as he walked over to the stove. Mariette went to open the door only to see Manon.

“Hi Marinette!” Manon greeted excitedly. She dived at Marinette’s chest for a hug for a hug. Marinette knelt down to ease Manon back onto the floor while still hugging her.

“Oh! Hello Manon. I didn’t expect you to visit at this time of hour,” Marinette greeted back. Manon let go of her promptly.

“My mommy came here to ask your mom something. Something about your new siblings?” Manon said. Everyone else sprang up at that comment.

“Are you talking about us Manon?” Rose asked.

“Yeah. My mommy said something about an interview with you all & your mommy & daddy,” Manon added. Everyone was surprised at that. Nadja apparently wanted an interview with them. Then, they were all surprised when a pair of arms picked up Manon. It was Nadja herself.

“Sorry about that kids, but yes I talked with your parents about interviewing you all about everything that’s happened recently among you all,” Nadja said. Tom & Sabine then popped out behind her.

“We accepted but only with your consent, kids. So are you all alright with being on live television, apart from you Aurore?” Sabine asked. Marinette & the others huddled up & discussed this. After 5 minutes, they broke their huddled with their answer ready.

“We’re fine with that mom,” Marinette said. Nadja was delighted. “We all also agreed that we’ll do the interview on the night of the school photo day,” Marinette continued.

“Oh. Why is that?” Sabine asked. Even Nadja was curious.

“Because of Juleka. She has this thing we need to help her get rid of & we want to make that day special for her. So me & Marinette agreed with the others to do our interview on that day to surprise her,” Rose chimed.

“Well I don’t see why not,” Tom said. “Oh Nadja, wanna join us for dinner?” he asked after that.

“I would love too but & Manon already have dinner waiting at home for us, but thanks for the offer,” Nadja said politely. “Come on Manon, let's head home.”

“Ok mommy. Bye Marinette,” Manon called out to her babysitter.

“Bye Manon,” Marinette called back. 

After Nadja left, the whole family ate dinner & were chatting away with each other; telling jokes, Kim making dares with Tom & all of them watching T.V together. Kim gets his own room on the living room floor. His room is next to Ivan’s. Kim knows now that he’s in Marinette’s hands, he'll have a whole new life of fresh impressing for a new family. Little did they know that they’re interview will raise a few people’s interests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where do I begin. First of all, I'm really sorry for the long upload time. I was really packed up with things & I was really busy in general. I hope you've all remained patient for this chapter. Also I hope you all don't mind the Vietnamese text. Kim is Vietnamese & I thought it would make for good content for him & Marinette to engage in a Vietnamese converse. I hope I won't take long for the next chapter.


	6. Shared Custody Wave: Part 1 (New Members Aboard The Dupain Cheng Crew; Juleka & Luka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so in canon, it’s shown that Marinette has friends with loving families. And Juleka & Luka are two of them. But anyway, after Juleka’s photo jinx was broken, she still felt something missing inside of her. When she realizes she’s always wanted Marinette a sister deep down, her mother is on board with helping her achieve it. While Marinette is pleasantly surprised & happy to have Juleka as a sister, she didn’t expect another brother in the process. Meanwhile, Gabriel has begun to take notice of Marinette & has grown a slight interest knowing that she’s the one who won his hat competition & that his son seems fond of her. (Warning: Sister Pinning & Kissing But With Consent)

Juleka loved Marinette & there was no disputing that. In fact, the only people she loves more than her is Luka & her mom. The two of them have been with her since her birth & have taken care of her ever since her father, Anarka’s husband, mysteriously disappeared. Juleka & Luka have been single handedly raised by their mother since young. Years later, she finds herself being as shy as ever, in a band with her brother & girlfriend, she has two girlfriends, in an art group, dreams of being a model, & akumatized. Yeah that last one was something she hoped never happened, but it did. She came home with worried faces from her brother & mother. Both asked if she was ok & honestly, she really was. Right after deakumatization, Marinette asked the photographer to take their photos at the park. Her getting turned into Reflekta, it didn’t matter because her second girlfriend had just broken her photo jinx, but that wasn’t the only surprise she was getting that day. She did find it funny that she was akumatized a few days after Mr Pigeon & the fact that Marinette had won the hat competition before today was impressive. Fast forward & she is sitting on her couch after dinner with her mother cleaning the dishes & Luka playing his guitar sitting with her. She turned to the news channel & waited for her second surprise. Luka looked at his sister with a caring smile.

“I’m just glad you weren't phased about the fact that you were akumatized Jules,” Luka said. Juleka turned to her brother smiling & shrugging.

“Well, when Marinette broke my jinx, I felt better instantly. You can never go wrong or be sad when she’s around. She just makes anything & everything better,” she said.

“Well from what you’re telling me, Marinette sounds like an amazing girl. I can’t wait to meet her,” Luka said.

“You’ll love her. Just like me.” Soon, Ankara joined her children on the couch sitting between them.

“Sooo Julie, what’s this surprise that Marinette’s been planning?” their mother asked.

“Just wait ma. She told us to wait until 7:45,” Juleka said. Once the clock struck 7:45, the TVi News show started up with Nadja doing her usual intro.

_“Don’t be bemused, it’s just the news. Nadja Chamack reporting from TVi studios. Today I have some special guests. My good friend Sabine Cheng, her husband Tom Dupain & their daughter Marinette have recently adopted new additions to their family. Not only that, but the kids they’ve adopted are not only their daughter’s school friends, but they’ve unfortunately suffered abuse & neglectance from their previous families.” _ The camera then turned to Marinette & her family. _“Say hello to the camera everyone,”_ Nadja said to them.

_“Hi everyone!”_ The family said to the camera.

So this was Marinette’s surprise. She was getting interviewed. Juleka is pretty happy for them for getting this opportunity.

_“So Mrs Cheng, how did this all start? I think our audience would like to know how this all began,”_ Nadja continued.

_“Well Nadja, it all started with our dear daughter Marinette bringing her friend Ivan from school. She told us about Ivan’s issues & we brought him into our care. Poor Ivan had been called terrible names by his family, they’ve beaten up a few times & have even neglected him. Then came Aurore, who had suffered similarly to Ivan but this time her parents were arguably worse! Instead of being neglectant, they straight up told her she wasn’t worthy of her family name if she didn’t live up to their expectations & they decided to force her to do it. AND instead of beating her, they locked her in her room like prison!” _Sabine explained.

Nadja & even the background crew gasped. Then she spoke again. _“That’s horrible! Aurore, would you like to add on to this?”_

_“Not much to say really. Marinette approached me, invited me over to lunch & I overheard her talking about me & then she & I had a talk with her parents & they brought me in. Like I said, nothing much to say. Although I will say that I thought of stopping to be a weather girl because that’s what my old parents wanted me to be until you Nadja came & approached me & I got advice & encouragement from Marinette & my new parents to continue working here at TVi,” _Aurore stated, wincing slightly at her old memories of her old family.

_“Very well Aurore. Thank you for the add on. So Mr. Dupain, would you care to talk about your artistic sons & third daughter,” _Nadja continued.

_“Of course Nadja. Our dear Nathaniel, Marc & Rose are slightly different cases. This time around it was the case of intense mental abuse but no physical. Nathaniel & Marc have suffered a lot of sexuality abuse from their parents & Marc in particular has been shamed by his parents about being mistaken for being a girl. Rose on the other hand has an irresponsible father & her poor mother had handled her very poorly. So much so that she was forced to run away from home,” _ Tom added. Nadja felt incredibly terrible. While it was her job to get the scoop on who she’s interviewing she never expected this scoop to get so real. Tom then continued to talk about Kim. _“If you don’t mind me adding on with Kim, he’s suffered complete parental ignorance. His parents have never acknowledged anything good that he’s done & have never given him recognition. They’ve only ever acknowledged him whenever he gets into trouble,” _Tom continued.

_“Wow that sounds like a lot to take in for you kids. How did you all come to be with Marinette & why her family out of all families?” _Nadja asked. Nathaniel was the one to answer.

_“Well . . . we honestly couldn’t tell you, Nadja. We’ve known Marinette since our first year in Francois Dupont. I could tell you every reason why we would choose Marinette over everyone else but the simple & only reason I should say is that we trust Marinette because she’s the kindest person we’ve known,” _Nathaniel said. Everyone could see that Marinette blushed slightly

_“Our trust for Marinette goes beyond kind. She’s very sincere, understanding, caring, helpful & more. There’s nothing more out of a person we could ever ask for & she was our best bet of finding a better life. To be honest though, she was the one that approached us,” _Marc added.

_“I will admit that I approached her even though I knew she wanted to approach me about it,”_ Rose added.

_“Wow listening to this has started to make me a bit emotional. No offense. But anyway, Marinette, I have one final question for you. How do you feel about your own friends joining your family? Do you feel like there’s any competition among yourselves?”_ Nadja asked, her tone meaning to offense.

Marinette couldn’t help but smile with a blush. She then gave her response. _“There’s no such thing as competition in our family Nadja. My family is all about love & equality. My parents have enough love to go around for all of us, but my love flows for everyone in my family immensely. I’ll admit, I’ve known my friends for over 5 years now & hearing about their unhealthy family life had me utterly disgusted. ME, WHO NORMALLY NEVER GETS DISGUSTED BY ANYTHING! Anyways, I’ve never had siblings either, I was the only child until we adopted my friends. I couldn’t’ve been happier to have them in my family. It brings me great joy knowing that my friends are now in the safe caring hands of me & my family,” _Marinette said with compassion. Her siblings & parents all got up from their seats & gave her a massive hug. The entire camera & stage crew along with the station’s viewer audience awed for them. Nadja had both her hands on her mouth in tears.

_“W-wow. I-I didn’t expect t-this. A-anyways, t-that concludes our interview. Hope you v-viewers out there enjoyed our s-special news t-today. G-goodnight,”_ Nadja concluded the interview & then ran off crying, saying, _“THIS FAMILY IS SO PURE!”_ The camera then turned back to the family & they just laughed.

Juleka was extremely happy that they got that opportunity. “Wow, that was awesome,” she said, chuckling a little.

“WOWEE. They made Nadja cry out of joy! Well I’ll be. Marinette’s got some tricks up her sleeve,” Anarka exclaimed.

“Wow. So Marinette’s the girl with the blue hair right Jules?” Luka asked.

“Yup. Best girl I’ve ever met, aside from Rose of course,” Juleka replied. Juleka then turned away from her brother, looking nervous . Ankara was concerned.

“What’s wrong dear?” Anarka asked. Juleka just mumbled something unintelligible. “What was that?” she asked again.

“I really shouldn’t say. I don’t want to hurt your feelings,” Juleka replied ashamed. Luka then got up & sat on the arm rest next to Juleka.

“Hey. What’s on your mind? You can tell us. Whatever it is we’ll understand,” Luka said assuringly. Juleka decided to come clean.

“Ok. Sometimes, I feel like I really want to be a part of the Dupain Chengs. It’s like my dream. I love you both a lot, I really do but I’ve always wanted to know how Rose felt being in Marinette’s care,” Juleka admitted, curling up on the couch. She was then uncurled by her mother & greeted with a loving smile from her.

“You know Julie, I’ll be willing to help you achieve that dream,” Anarka said. Juleka looked at her mother in surprise. “What? What’s the matter lass?”

“N-no. I-It’s nothing. It’s j-just that, I didn’t expect you to say that,” Juleka replied nervously.

“Well I mean it. Juleka, I know how much you care for that girl & I wanna help you be there for her,” Anarka said. Juleka was still confused.

“Maaa, you know I love you & Luka more,” Juleka admitted shyly. Luka then turned his sister's attention to him.

“Yeah of course we both know you love us most but this girl means a lot to you too. Just like me & ma mean to you,” Luka said.

“Well no duh Luka. SHE broke my photo jinx & helped save Rose. Of course she means a lot to me,” Juleka told her brother. Then their mother spoke again.

“Well then, Juleka. Would ya like me to, oh I don’t know, share your & Luka’s custody with the Dupain Chengs?” Ankara asked sincerely. Juleka looked at her mother startled.

“R-really? Y-you mean it? Is this actually happening?” Juleka asked, still surprised.

“Well look at it like this. I’m still your mother & Luka’s still your brother but you get extra care from Marinette & her family. Me & Luka have maybe been talking about this for a while now if it could potentially happen,” her mother said cheekily. Juleka just hugged her mother back in response, slightly crying.

“Thanks ma. Thank you so much,” Juleka said appreciatively. Luka joined the hug.

“HAH. No problem. Anything for my beautiful daughter. I told ya yee deserve to be in front of a camera & in the light of a spotlight,” Anarka said to her daughter..

“I don’t mind sharing my sister with someone else. Especially in the hands of people you trust & I can trust too. All that matters is that you're happy,” Luka added. And Juleka was happy.

* * *

It wasn’t a particularly busy Saturday at the bakery. There were a few customers but generally speaking, it was a very peaceful day at the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie & household. Tom & Sabine were manning the counter downstairs while the children were doing whatever they were doing in the living room: Aurore helping to set up the family living room T.V & gaming console with Marinette, Kim & Ivan, Rose writing new Kitty Section Songs & Nathaniel & Marc working on their comic. Due to the amount of money Aurore had collected recently & the family’s recent bind of video gaming, they had decided to buy a new flatscreen T.V & new modern gaming console. They would think about games another time. Little did they know that they were about to get an unexpected visitor.

“Well today’s been a quiet day hasn’t it Tom?” Sabine asked her husband.

“It sure is dear. I gotta say, for a Saturday here at the bakery, it’s been pretty tame in terms of customer count,” Tom replied as he put some fresh new pastries into the pastry displayers. “I can’t wait to try the new game console we got. I think the kids are installing it right now!” Tom said excitedly. Sabine shook her head with closed eyes & a smile.

“You & your gaming time with the kids. I’m excited to watch you the kids hash it out in some Ultimate Mecha Strike 3. I just wish something exciting happened today.” Sabine would soon get her wish. A few minutes after she said that, the door flung open with a loud personality invading the quiet air.

“Ahoy Dupain Cheng bakery!” the voice called. It was Anarka. Tom & Sabine would know their pirate like friend anywhere. Behind her was Juleka & a boy they’ve never met before.

“Well there goes our peace & quiet,” Sabine muttered cheekily quietly under her breath. “Hello Anarka, hello Juleka. It’s so nice of you to stop by,” Sabine greeted happily. “Who’s this boy?” Sabine asked after her greting.

“Ahoy Sabine. You too Tom. Oh yeah, I don’t think you’ve met him. This is my son, Luka. Of course you two know Juleka,” Ankara presented her children.

“Hi Mrs. Cheng,” Juleka murmur greeted shyly.

“Hello Juleka. You don’t have to be shy with us dear. And you must be Luka? Nice to meet you,” Sabine said. Juleka actually blushed when Sabine called her dear. 

“Yeah, I’m Luka. Nice to meet you Mrs Cheng, Mr. Dupain,” Luka greeted, shaking Tom’s hand & kissing Sabine’s hand.

“Wow, what a gentleman you’ve raised Anarka,” Sabine complemented. Luka blushed to that slightly, rubbing the back of his head.

“Luka’s got a knack for bein polite to everyone. Anyway, the three of us have come here with a proposition,” Ankara said.

“Oh, a proposition?” Tom asked. He & his wife were intrigued.

“Yeah. Me & the kids were watchin yer interview on T.V last night we thought I could, oh I don’t know, share me children’s custody with the two of ya,” Ankara said. That definitely caught them both off guard. “Well here’s the thing. I don’t know if you know this but Juleka has an interest in Marinette.”  
  


“Oh we know about that. Marinette sometimes can’t stop talking about her,” Tom admitted. Juleka blushed a bit more at that, looking more shy than ever.

“Oh ok then I guess we’re ok on that then. Well back to my original point, Juleka’s always dreamt of bein in you two & Marinette’s care & yes while she still loves me & Luka, she wants to be there for ye special daughter,” Ankara said. Tom & Sabine were surprised but in a good way. Juleka really cared that much for their Marinette. “Also, did Marinette ever tell you that she was the one that broke me daughter’s photo jinx?” Anarka added.

“Oh yes. She’s told us about that. Even Rose, Kim, Nathaniel & Ivan wouldn’t stop talking about it either during dinner before our interview yesterday. Rose & Marinette were so ecstatic when they got back they told us about Juleka’s whole ordeal. Oh & Juleka, I hope you’re ok after you got akumatized,” Sabine said.

“Oh no, don’t worry about it. After Marinette broke my jinx, the feeling of getting akumatized got wiped away,” Juleka said.

“Aside from me daughter’s feelings for Marinette, I kinda need yer help specifically Tom. My children have always dreamt of having a father figure & I’ve never thought of remarrying after their actual father left us when Juleka was first born. A little personal detail that I don’t really like to talk about & no, I’ve never thought of remarryin. So maybe you could consider . . .,” before Anarka could even finish, Sabine put her finger on Anarka’s lips, shushing her.

“Say no more. We’ll do it,” Sabine said, taking her finger away. “From what Marinette’s said to us, it sounds like Juleka means a lot to her. AND let’s all not forget that my baby girl broke your daughter’s photo jinx.” Juleka blushed more at that remark.

“Really? Ya both agree?” Anarka asked excitedly.

“Well as long as the kids are happy then we’re happy too,” Tom replied. Juleka was visibly excited. Luka could only smile with big hopes.

“Juleka, Luka. Why don’t you both head upstairs & relax with the rest of the kids while your mother & us discuss some things,” Sabine suggested. Juleka was so excited that she squealed. Luka couldn’t help but laugh at his sister. 

“Alright, uh, this is embarrassing. What do we even call you both?” Luka asked, slightly ashamed & rubbing the back of his head. Juleka stopped being excited for a second as she realised what her brother had said.

“Well dear, you can call me Sabine, mama, maman or whatever you please. I wouldn’t mind. Tom is the same,” Sabine replied.

“Alright. Thanks . . . Sabine,” Luka said with a wink. With that, he & Juleka went past the two adults at the bakery counter & went up the stairs to surprise their new brothers & sisters. Ankara then turned Tom & Sabine’s attention back to herself.

“Ya know, I actually went to the bank early this morning to confirm that I’m sharing the deed to the Liberty with the two of ya. Me ship be your ship too now I hope ya don’t mind me docking it at the nearby dock closeby,” Ankara admitted, a little embarrassed. Sabine couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Don’t worry about it Anarka. Now do you want to talk to us about your husband for a while? I feel like you may need some good ears to hear you out about that,” Sabine said, concerned. Anarka looked down at the ground worried but she knew she could trust her new family.

“Oh, alright. I guess we could talk about it. To be honest, I’ve never really had anyone to talk about this issue in my life before. Even though Julie & Luka had wanted to be there for me, it was something too personal if you both know what this lass means?” Anarka admitted.

“Well why don’t we sit down & have a chat before we go check on the kids & before we confirm our custody sharing,” Tom suggested. Following that, he pulled out three chairs & they had their talk.

* * *

Meanwhile in the living room, Marinette was teaching her siblings how to play Ultimate Mecha Strike 3. She was currently dueling off against Nathaniel after the two chose their robots. Unfortunately, like the others, even he fell to Marinette’s videogame wrath.

“Yeah! Marinette style! Good game Nathaniel. You did well,” Marinette said to her brother. Nathaniel was still in a state of shock before he got snapped out of hit with Marc patting him on the head.

“Wow. I didn’t know you were this good at video games Marinette,” Nathaniel said. She just shrugged in response.

“Well when you were trained from your own father at 3 years old, I can play any game & win. Sorry about that beatdown Nath,” Marinette apologized.

“Hey no worries. You know what they say, if you lose you learn from what you’ve experienced & come back with something better. In this case, my video game skills. You’re way too good anyways, but hey, at least I’m good at art.” Marinette put a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with expanding your talents,” Marinette told him. Nathaniel chuckled.

“Says you Marinette. You’re the most talented one here. You design, you’re a great gamer, a natural artist lies inside of you & you’re a natural born leader. Something tells me you should run to be our class president,” Nathaniel said.

“Don’t let my talents overshine yours Nate. Someday, you’ll be a great gamer like me. That goes for the rest of you too. You’re all talented in your own ways. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. Nathaniel, you’re a great artist, Marc, you're an aspiring writer, Rose, you’re a great singer, Aurore, you’re made to be a reporter, Ivan, you’re an excellent drummer & Kim, you’re a natural born athlete. You all are talented in your own way so strive who you all want to be & if you set your mind to it, you all can do anything, like me,” Marinette said, speechlike. This was another reason they all loved Marinette, she was very inspiring. Just as she finished, they all heard knocking on the door. Marinette, naturally, went to answer it. They were all wondering who was visiting. Marinette opened the door & surprise-surprise, it was Juleka. Marinette gasped happily. “Juleka. What brings you here?” Marinette asked in surprise, happily. Rose, upon hearing Juleka's name, immediately darted off the couch & ran into Juleka to give her a hug.

“JULEKA!” Rose exclaimed happily. Juleka just hugged her back in enjoyment.

“Hi Rose. Hey Marinette. And hello to the rest of you too,” Juleka greeted (her soon to be family).

“Hey Juleka,” everyone else greeted.

“Marinette, Rose. I got a surprise for both of you,” Juleka said with a smile on her face. Marinette & Rose got excited already.

“A surprise? For us?!” the two in question asked in unison. They were already filled to the brim with excitement. Juleka then murmured something unintelligible.

“What was that?” Marinette asked. Juleka murmured it again. Marinette had already pouted & Rose stomped the floor in an annoyed fashion

“Stop being a tease Jules & tell us already!” Rose exclaimed. Juleka chuckled, got on one knee, put each of her hands on one of each girls’ shoulders, looked up at both of them as if she were proposing to them for a marriage & told them.

“I'm your sister now,” Juleka said with a smile. Marinette & Rose’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Wait, what?” Marinette said. She was super confused. Juleka just chuckled.

“My mom is sharing my custody with your family. Which in turn makes me-” Juleka was cut off with Marinette & Rose understanding with a happy realization.

“OUR SISTER!” the two exclaimed in excitement. The two squealed so happily they felt like they could explode. The two hugged Juleka & the three were jumping up & down & up & down laughing. The other Dupain Chengs were just witnessing pure joy with smiles on their faces until they approached the three girls.

“So your mom is sharing your custody with our family which makes you our sister & it also makes your mom our second mother slash aunt?” Nathaniel asked. The girls stopped jumping so Juleka could answer him.

“Yeah pretty much. Also Kim, you can chill. We’re cool now,” Juleka said. Kim let out a huge sigh. “You ok? You looked like you held that in for a while,” she pointed out.

“Well I was kinda nervous that you were still mad at me,” Kim said. Juleka just chuckled.

“I said we’re cool, so relax man.” Soon after, a boy popped out behind the door. It was Luka.

“Am I to be revealed yet?” Luka asked. Juleka turned around to face her first brother.

“Yup. Rose, Ivan. I think you both know who this is,” Juleka said. Ivan & Rose were excited to see Luka.

“Hey Luka,” Rose & Ivan greeted their fellow bandmate & now brother. The others stared in surprise. Juleka never told them she had a brother. Luka turned to the other kids in the room.

“So, these are my new brothers & sisters?” Luka said with a kind smile. They all nodded slightly nervously. Luka couldn’t help letting out a chuckle. He turned to each of them, starting with Kim. “Hmm. So you’re Kim right?” Luka asked.

“Y-yup. That’s me. And you’re Luka,” Kim replied nervously. Luka held his shoulder, closing his eyes for a while before promptly opening them again.

“You have a bit of a nervous song there Kim,” Luka stated.

“Song? What do you mean?” Kim asked.

“Luka can read people’s inner emotions through his own way of reading a musical note. Sooooo, right now, he knows you’re nervous Kim, even though you’re not visibly showing it,” Juleka explained.

“Thanks Jules. So, you nervous meeting me for the first time?” Luka asked.

“Yeah, kinda. Cuz I didn’t know Juleka had a brother,” Kim said, now more relaxed.

“Don’t worry about it,” Luka said. He then turned to Nathaniel & Marc. “I heard you two are the artists in the family?” Luka asked the two boys. They both nodded with a smile. “I’m guessing you’re Nathaniel,” Luka said as he touched Nathaniel’s hair with his finger, “and you’re Marc,” and as he booped Marc’s nose. The two blushed as Luka did his actions. “You two have a song screaming art. It suits you both,” Luka stated. It caused them to blush even more. He then approached Aurore. “Aurore right? From what I’m seeing & feeling, you have a song of a dedicated & aspiring reporter & weather girl,” Luka said.

“Wow, that’s pretty impressive Luka. Yup, guilty as charged. Looks like you caught me,” Aurore said with a cheeky smile. Luka just smouldered at her. Finally, he came to Marinette. He got down on his knee like Juleka before him & placed his hand on her cheek. Marinette was blushing slightly.

“And the one & only herself. I can definitely feel the song of a person with one of the most kindest hearts on Earth. A girl with the look & sweetness of an angel with the dreams of being a top tier designer,” Luka said with all his heart. Marinette was blushing even more.

“Aww, thanks Luka. To be honest I wouldn’t really consider myself an angel,” Marinette replied sheepishly. Everyone minus Luka looked at her like she fell on her head.

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!” Rose exclaimed. She pushed Luka out of the way & pushed Marinette down to her knees by her shoulders. “You are the definition of an angel Marinette! May I remind everyone here that YOU saved us from our abusive families & gave us a new life. ONLY someone as nice as an angel would do that & YOU, my dear sister, are not just as nice as one, you’re the whole package. So don’t EVER say that you’re not an angel in disguise EVER AGAIN!” Rose freaked out, but calmly & assuring Marinette. That really surprised everyone.

“Thanks Rose,” Marinette said, smiling. Rose helped Marinette get up. Then she turned to the Couffaines. “Luka, Juleka, I think you’ll both find that you’ll fit nicely with us.”

“Thanks Marinette,” they both replied. Then, Luka noticed the gaming console & the new flatscreen T.V.

“It looks like you guys have been busy,” Luka said as he pointed to the flatscreen.

“Oh yeah. We were playing Ultimate Mecha Strike 3 before you both arrived,” Marinette said. Juleka looked surprised.

“I didn’t know you played video games Marinette,” her former girlfriend now sister said.

“Yeah we didn’t know either until she adopted us. Seriously you two, she is the queen of video games,” Kim stated. Juleka & Luka looked at each other with a cheeky grin, narrowing their eyes..

“Really now Kim? Well maybe it's time for the queen to be dethroned. Think you can take us both on Marinette?” Juleka asked, looking at her with that same grin. Marinette looked back at her, narrowing her eyes with a really devious smirk. She then laughed softly in a devious manner.

“If you think you can dethrone me, just try. You’re on,” Marinette replied. So then everyone rushed to the couch & got ready for a beatdown.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Agreste Mansion, Gabriel was watching the Dupain Chengs’ interview closely on his tablet in his office & was starting to feel worried, particularly from his actions towards Adrien in recent memory & years. Nathalie came in with his early evening tea & noticed him watching the interview. She placed the cup & saucer on his desk & tapped his hand.

“Sir, what are you watching?” Nathalie asked. Gabriel still looked at the tablet while he spoke his response.

“I’m watching the interview Nadja did last night with this family. This girl Nathalie, isn’t she the one that won my hat competition at Adrien’s college last week,” Gabriel asked. Nathalie looked at the tablet & recognised Marinette straight off the bat.

“Yes sir. That’s the same girl. I believe Marinette was her name. Why?” she asked. Gabriel then turned to her looking slightly intimidated.

“Because apparently, this girl has been adopting some of her abused friends from her school who are apparently close to her,” Gabriel said, worried. Nathalie was confused.

“And that is a bad thing?” Nathalie asked, raising an eyebrow. She really didn’t know what was wrong. Gabriel could tell & he sighed.

“Nathalie, have I been a bad father? I know you’re going to say something to make me feel better but I don’t want that. I want your complete honesty,” Gabriel told her. Nathalie was shocked. Well, she couldn’t back out now & Gabriel wanted the truth. She took a deep breath in & out to muster up some courage & told him what was on her mind about his fatherhood.

“Well sir, please don’t take this as an insult, you’re too strict to Adrien, you almost never spend any time with him, you’re too fierce with him, you take him to classes he’s never asked for, you almost never any meals with like you should, you’re very ignorant with him, you never hear him out whenever he has a problem outside of sickness, you put him on a very restrictive schedule, you restricted his diet & while there’s more reasons then what I’ve stated, the truth is Gabriel, YOU’VE BEEN A HORRIBLE FATHER TO HIM!” Nathalie stated & exclaimed, she then covered her mouth with eyes wide worried of the outcome. Gabriel was honestly surprised. He looked down at his desk once again & sighed, looking disappointed. “I’m soooo sorry sir. I may have gotten carried away,” Nathalie apologised.

“No Nathalie. You’ve told me everything I need to know & you’re right. I do need to lighten up to take care of him. I feel like if I continue this, he’ll grow further apart from me & Adrien’s all I have after Emilie has left,” Gabriel said sorrowfully. He put his hand on his head to think. Nathalie then patted his back. It prompted him to look at her.

“Maybe you should go talk to him. Go talk to him about this now. You need to connect with him to be a better father,” she advised. Gabriel couldn’t help but smile.

“You’re right Nathalie. I guess I should.” With that, he got up & walked to Adrien’s room. When he got to his office door to open it, he turned around to face Nathalie. “Thank you for bringing me to my senses Nathalie & help keep my tea warm please,” he asked.

“Will do sir.” He then left & went to Adrien’s room. He reached the door soon & knocked.

“Who is it,” Adrien called. Gabriel took a deep breath & answered.

“It’s me son. May I come in?” he asked. 

“Sure father. Come in,” he replied. Gabriel then opened the door & entered to see Adrien getting up from his computer to sit on his room’s couch. They both sat down together. “Is anything wrong father? It’s unusual for you to come here to talk to me,” Adrien asked. That was the final nail in the coffin. This shows how much of a father he’s been to Adrien. Gabriel then put his arm around his son & spoke.

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. Adrien, have I been a bad father to you? And I really want you to be honest about it,” Gabriel said. Adrien was surprised.Since when did his father wanted to talk about THIS?!

“Well, ummm. I don’t want to sound mean but, you’re a little bit too strict with me, we rarely talk & you kinda ignore me a lot,” Adrien plainly said.

“No son. Nathalie has opened my eyes to how horrible of a parent I’ve been to you. I’m truthfully sorry son,” Gabriel said. Adrien started to tear up a bit. Gabriel saw & took a handkerchief out his pocket to wipe his tears. “Now, now. Let’s not have that. Adrien, I want to be a better father for you. Could you maybe give me a second chance,” Gabriel asked. All that was Adrien’s response was an instantaneous hug & a soft yes. Gabriel hugged him back. “Thank you son. While I know this won’t be easy but I’ll do my best. For you & for your mother,” he said. Adrien let go & looked at him with a teary smile.

“Thanks father. But I hope you don’t mind me asking, what made you see sense,” he asked curiously.

“Well that may be because I saw that girl that won my hat competition last week have an interview with Nadja on the news about how she adopted some abused children to her family.” That made Adrien perk up.

“Oh. You mean Marinette? Yeah I watched that interview.”

“She seems like a nice person. Are you close to her son?” Gabriel asked.

“Yeah, we’re really good friends. She’s in the same class as me & she sits behind me. She’s a very talented designer,” Adrien said.

“I can tell. After all, she did win my hat competition & judging by how her hat looks, she seems like she has more talent in her.”

“She’s an even better person. She’s kind, sweet, very helpful, is not afraid to stand up for others & she even looks the part too.”

“It seems so son. She sounds just like your mother.” Then something about the tone of Adrien’s voice triggered something in his head & not to mention he's holding his cheek & looking dreamy whilst talking about her. Elbow resting on the knee & everything. “Adrien, do you have a crush on her?” Gabriel asked cheekily. Adrien immediately blushed & shook his head & hands.

“N-no I don’t. Who-who said I h-had a crush on her? I don’t have a crush on her,” he replied nervously & rapidly, chuckling nervously too. Gabriel couldn’t help but smile sweetly to him. Adrien reminded him of himself when he was young. He also couldn’t help but chuckle a bit.

“Don’t be nervous son. It’s a natural thing for us to have crushes. In fact, I was like you right now when I described your mother to my father, your grandfather. So just tell me, do you like her more than you think?” Gabriel asked. Adrien blushed & looked down at his table.

“I-it’s true. I do have a crush on her. You’re not mad at me are you?”

“Of course not son. I’m actually glad you have someone to take an interest in. She also seems like a good influence for you.”

“While I’m not trying to sound mean, she’s definitely a better influence than Chloe.”

“I agree 100%.” Gabriel then got tingles & held his chin laughing softly. “Imagine Andre or Audrey heard us saying this. They wouldn’t let me hear the end of it,” he said, laughing.

“Neither would Chloe to me.” They both ended up laughing together. Adrien felt like the atmosphere around them had changed. Like his own father had finally loosen up to have a laugh with him. When they both had calmed down, Gabriel got up from the couch & prepared to leave.

“I’ll be letting Nathalie know to cut down your schedule & I’ll be joining you for our meal times from now on. I need to go settle something. I’ll see you at dinner tonight son,” Gabriel said as he left the room. Adrien couldn’t help but smile one of his warmest smiles ever. When Gabriel got out, Nathalie was waiting for him. “You were listening weren’t you?” he asked.

“Not at all. I just wanted to come check on you both. So how was it?” Nathalie asked.

“It went really well. I believe me & Adrien have a lot to catch up on. Nathalie, I would like you to help me reduce his schedule to a more comfortable one, something that he can cope with so he can spend more time outside of the mansion. I have a feeling I have a lot to do to recollect years of bad parenting,” Gabriel said with a smile, a glad one of care for that matter. Nathalie smiled, nodded & walked away. Gabriel then walked into his atelier. He looked up at the large portrait on the wall of him, Adrien & Emilie. He then looked at his wedding ring, took it off & placed it on his chest. “I promise Emilie. I will make up for lost time. For you & our son. I promise, I will become the father he deserves,” he said to himself.

* * *

Back at the Dupain Cheng bakery, Juleka & Luka were sitting at the larger & newly bought dining table with their new family. Juleka sat between Luka & Rose With Marinette sitting across from her. They were laughing & having a good time eating the dinner Marinette & Luka prepared. They had to admit, Marinette was the queen of video games. She had laid the smackdown on them before dinner & the adults entered to see videogame chaos & it then turned into a family gaming affair. As for their dinner, some salmon casserole seemed to be a worthy dish of contender with some nice cookies for dessert. 

“I always knew you cooked well Luka but I didn’t know you could cook this well,” Juleka said.

“I think we can thank Marinette for that. She helped me prepare the salmon. And I helped her with the cookies,” Luka explained. Marinette was happy to have Juleka in her family. Luka was also growing on her quite well. Then Marinette stood up & held up her glass, tapping it with her spoon to catch everyone’s attention.

“I want to propose a toast to Juleka, Luka & their mother Anarka for joining our family. A toast to the Couffaines! Here here!” Marinette declared. Everyone brought their glasses up to join her & then everyone tapped their glasses together & sat back down.

“Thanks Marinette & thanks ma,” Juleka said.

“Ah no problem Julie. Anythin for me precious. Anyways, me, Sabine & Tom also decided to change yer names tomorrow at the city hall. So what do ye both want your names to be from now on?” Ankara asked her original children. Juleka & Luka looked at each other & nodded.

“For me, I took Juleka Couffaine Cheng,” Juleka said. Rose & Marinette awed at their sister's new name.

“I’ll go with Luka Dupain Couffaine. I know it sounds a bit weird but it is what it is,” Luka said.

“Oh don’t worry about it Luka. I think it suits you,” Tom said. Luka then realised something.

“Ma. Now that we’re with Marinette, what’s gonna happen to the Liberty?” Luka asked.

“Don’t worry bout the ship, lad. She’s docked near the bakery. So you & Julie still can sleep there or here if you want. If that’s ok with you two, Tom, Sabine?” Ankara asked.

“Oh that’s fine Anarka. I was planning we could do some other things with Liberty now that we’re sharing the deed to it. Like, the kids can use it as an outdoor study space aside from their band practice. We could even do an, oh I don’t know, a barbecue perhaps?” Sabine stated. All the children perked up at that.

“Really mom? We can have a barbecue? On our new ship?” Aurore asked, excited.

“Yes Aurore deary. In fact, me, Juleka & Luka have had barbecues on the Liberty before. We’ve been thinking about buying a new grill. So whaddya say kids? Barbecue in a few days?” Anarka asked excitedly. All the kids exclaimed a very happy yes. Everyone was excited. “Great. So tomorrow after yer school, we can all go to the mall to get a new grill & then, we’ll be off to city hall to get Juleka & Luka’s names changed.” The children got so excited they thought their stomachs would burst. 

After dinner, Anarka & Luka went back to the Liberty while Juleka stayed back at the bakery. Soon, Marinette went to her room with Juleka, Rose & Aurore. They wanted to have a sisters night to welcome Juleka. Juleka was the last to step through the trapdoor. She looked around to admire Marinette’s room.

“I know I’ve been in your room before Marinette but it feels different now,” Juleka stated, mumbling.

“Maybe it’s because you're my family now,” Marinette said. Juleka smiled one of her brightest smiles ever. She proceeded with a hug for her sister.

“Thanks for breaking my curse Marinette,” she said softly.

“No problem Jules,” Marinette replied. Juleka both blushed & felt warm on the inside. That’s the first time Marinette has ever called her Jules. Normally, Rose, her mom or Luka would call her that. “So, you ready for sister’s night?” Marinette asked as she let go of Juleka. Juleka smiled excitedly.

“You bet. So what are we doing?” she asked.

“Movie night & we’re also designing with Marinette,” Rose said. Aurore was also aware of the popcorn bowl on Marinette’s table.

“I see you’ve already prepared for this Marinette,” Aurore said, pointing to the popcorn bowl. Marinette giggled.

“Yeah. I guess I already did. I prepared the popcorn while no one was looking,” Marinette replied, winking. Aurore narrowed her eyes cheekily at her. “So, are you girls alright with a detective movie? I’ve been into Sherlock Holmes recently,” Marinette suggested. “I’ve heard the actor for Holmes is Robert Downey, Jr.”

“Isn’t that Iron Man’s actor?!” Aurore asked in amazement.

“The very same one. I hear he’s just as smart as he is the Iron Man movies,” she said. The girls were intrigued. And as soon as they got everything set up, they were having a wonderful time. The four of them found the movie VERY exhilarating. The whole movie, the action, every scene was packed with interesting things. They were even enthralled by how smart Holmes was. When the movie ended, Rose & Aurore decided to leave Juleka & Marinette alone.

“We think you two could use some alone time,” Rose said with a cheeky smile & a wink. Juleka & Marinette looked at each other slightly blushing in surprise. But their surprised faces slowly turned into smiles & a nod. They both then turned to Rose.

“Thanks Rose. You sure though? I wanna share my designs with all three of you though,” Marinette said, slightly pouting.

Aurore approached Marinette with a hug & then let go to speak. ‘You might as well show us all tomorrow. Don't worry ‘bout it sis,” Aurore said. She & Rose then walked down the trapdoor ladder. Juleka closed the trapdoor behind them. She then turned to Marinette, narrowing her eyes with a cheeky grin. Marinette was clearly nervous.

“Finally. I have you all to myself Marinette,” Juleka said, sounding very devious. She approached Marinette slowly. Marinette slowly backed up onto her chaise, nervously chuckling.

“Juleka, what are you doing,” she said nervously as she laid down on her chair in surprise with a yelp. Before she could even get up to protest anything, Juleka pinned her down to the long seat. She was so nervous but it all went away when Juleka gave a short but lasting kiss straight to her lips. Marinette was blushing hard but not before exclaiming, “REALLY?! You got me nervous for a kiss?!”

Juleka pouted before smiling again. “Oh lighten up Marinette. Just because I’m your sister now doesn’t mean I have to to stop giving you kisses. Besides, Rose still does you from what she’s told me,” she said. Marinette blushed at that & then out of nowhere, she returned the kiss to Juleka’s own lips.

“I’m cool with it if you are. You, me & Rose. Sisterly kisses,” she said smiling. Juleka then landed on her softly for a hug. After a while, they both got up from the chaise & onto Marinette’s actual bed. Juleka never expected to be on a bed she had to climb a ladder to get on top of.

“Wow Marinette. Do you always have to climb a ladder to go to sleep?” Juleka asked, getting a feel for her sister’s bed. Marinette layed down on her pillow & patted the empty space next to her for Juleka. Juleka then laid down next to her, looking at her smile. Marinette smiled back with her reply.

“Pretty much but I don’t mind,” she said. She then hugged Juleka tightly. “Rose is right. You are as cuddly as a teddy bear.” Juleka blushed slightly at that. “Goodnight Jules,” she said, yawning after that. Juleka returned the hug with a smile.

“Goodnight Marinette,” she said as both girls drifted to sleep in each others’ arms. They couldn’t wait for tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, the Dupain Cheng kids were bright ,bubbly & fresh for a new day. Luka helps around the bakery with deliveries on his bike & the two Couffaines agreed to teach Marinette & the others how to properly ride a bike. Kim even dared them to race him while he ran & they were on their bikes. Naturally they would do it someday. Luka walked with his new family to school. Once they reached Francois Dupont, Luka admired the building in amazement.

“Wowie. I never imagined this place to be so big & grand,” he said. Juleka snickered a little.

“You’ve been here before bro,” Juleka said. Luka nugged her arm.

“I know but it feels different. Maybe because we’re with our little angel here,” he said whilst hugging Marinette. She was blushing hard. He let go of her so they could go inside. Juleka had her arm wrapped around Marinette the whole time. “I’ll see you guys later. Remember we got a grill to buy!” he said excitedly.

“Bye Luka!” they called back to him. As they walked in, once again, trust Alya to greet them with a warm welcome.

“Hey hey hey! How’s my BFF & her family?” Alya greeted excitedly. Marinette dashed into a hug for her best friend.

“Hey Alya! I would like to introduce our newest member, Juleka!” Marinette said with pride. Alya was surprised.

“Oh? How did this come to happen?” she asked.

“My mom shared me & my brother’s custody with Marinette’s family. Don’t ask me how, don’t ask me why, just know me & my brother are happy with these love buns,” Juleka said. Everyone looked at Juleka with a caring yet caring smile. Of course, trust Chloe to approach them as well with an insult or criticism.

“Well well. If isn’t Dupain Cheng & your little family cult. Oh & your goth girlfriend too little miss Couffaine with little miss reporter Cesaire. How typical of you. Not hanging out with cooler people like me as always,” Chloe snorted cockily. They all just glared at her with no care at all. However, Juleka begged to differ. She just mustered courage out of nowhere & walked up to Chloe.

“Well Chloe, if you say Marinette should be hanging out with cooler people, then why is Sabrina the only one hanging out with you? Because it looks to me, Sabrina right now is only your friend to keep you in check,” Juleka said with confidence. She even caught a glimpse of Sabrina nodding with a small smirk. Juleka quickly winked back & turned her attention back to Chloe. 

“And for the record, I think we all know, Marinette is the one everyone would like to hang out with because really though, she’s the coolest person here. The only thing cool about you is the fact that you’re the mayor’s daughter. While I admit that’s cool in of itself, there’s literally nothing else that’s cool about you other than you’re a rich daddy’s girl. Marinette on the other hand is cool for her talent, kindness & her bubbly personality. Which is something you could say for yourself as you’ve caused a lot of akumas & made a lot of people upset.” Marinette & the others were amazed at Juleka’s bravery to talk back to Chloe. Marinette herself was blushing throughout. 

“Also, is there a problem with Marinette adopting our classmates? She just wanted to help them & give them a better life. If they approached you about it, which they wouldn’t, you would just laugh at their face & never help them. Marinette on the other hand had the heart to help them unlike you,” she pointed out. Chloe was a blushing mess. Marinette was gaping with wide eyes.

“Also Mrs Bourgeois, the name’s Couffaine Cheng. Juleka Couffaine Cheng. Curious to why? My mother had the foresight to share my custody with Marinette’s family so if you want to trash talk Marinette, you’re gonna have to go through me & the rest of us.” She turned around so quickly her hair brushed Chloe’s face. Chloe’s eye was twitching with her mouth gaping in complete shock & surprise. She returned to her family & Alya & put her arm around a still very surprised Marinette. The rest of the DCK (Dupain Cheng Kids) had confident faces alongside Alya. “So Chloe, no come back or scared of the fact that you just got destroyed by the shyest girl you’ve ever known?” Juleka finished off with an eye narrowing smirk. Chloe was a stuttering mess like she was in the locker room the day Kim was adopted. Just as her stuttering got worse, Sabrina interjected.

“I’ll take it from here guys. Don't worry about it. C’mon Chloe let’s go to class. Let’s do some breathing exercises later,” Sabrina said, dragging Chloe on her heels to class. Chloe was still sputtering like a motor of a busted motorcycle. Marinette just looked at Juleka shocked with a twitching eye.

“There’s no way y-you just did that Juleka,” Marinette said, still in shock. Juleka just kissed Marinette’s forehead. 

“I did it for you,” she said, hand on Marinette’s cheek. Marinette then out of nowhere fainted. Kim managed to catch her in time. “Oops. You guys think I went a bit too far with the affection?” Kim had to carry her bridal style.

“Don’t be silly Juleka. Marinette deserves all our affection,” Rose said, kissing their fainted sister’s forehead. That one kiss was enough to wake up Marinette. She woke up instantaneously. She just looked at Juleka with a smile.

“Was that a dream? I feel like it was a dream,” Marinette joked. Juleka pouted & booped her nose.

“It was real you bundle of joy,” Juleka said. Marinette couldn’t help but laugh.

“Hey Mari. Want me to piggy back ride you to class?” Kim asked. Marinette couldn’t help but blush.

“Sure. Why not?” Marinette said, with Kim helping her get on his back. With that, the siblings & Alya set off for their classroom. Aurore said to meet her & Marc at lunch & she split off from them to go to their class. When they got there, they could see that Chloe was a stuttering mess whilst slumping in her seat. Sabrina was trying to comfort her while Alix, their only other one of their friends there, knew everything as Sabrina told her. Alix saw her friends & small waved as Kim set Marinette on her seat. As her siblings were still surrounding her, Alix walked up to them.

“So, Juleka’s with you guys now?” Alix asked. She was intrigued.

“Yup,” Juleka said, holding out a fistbump for Alix, which she gratefully accepted & returned back.

“I even heard the roast you gave Chloe. I didn’t know you had it in you Juleka. Pretty neat if you guys ask me,” Alix pointed out. Juleka looked at ground blushing.

“I guess being with Marinette here really increases your confidence doesn’t it Juleka?” Alya asked with a smile.

“Definitely Alya. I guess Marinette brought out my inner Reflekta confidence,” Juleka jokes, but with literal meaning. Everyone laughed at Juleka’s statement. It looks like being Marinette’s sibling has some more perks than she thought but she knew that already. Her friends had told her how confident she was when she became Reflekta, which slightly embarrassed her but also cheered her up, knowing that she has inner confidence. She just needed the right person to help trigger it. She sat with Marinette & Alya that day while Rose sat with Ivan. She has a feeling being Marnette’s sister would be an interesting experience. Alix however, would get that experience soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aside from going through a few rewrites, the fact that I've been busy in my studies & that I've been procrastinating slightly, I'm quite happy with this result. If I'm correct this is the longest chapter I've done for this fic. I'm not done yet as I want to continue this until the end of the series. 2020 was a nuts year for me & I hope 2021 would be better. I hope my dear readers stick with me after my first year of writing has completed & Happy New Year. Also this chapter confirms no Cat Blanc as Gabriel will be a better parent for Adrien for this AU.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me just say this is not my AU. This belongs to Nerdasaurus. All questions go to her/him. He/She let me do this AU here but I will link her Tumblr here & I already did it in the summary for the whole work, https://nerdasaurus1200.tumblr.com/. All questions are for him/her. Also, Nerdasaurus, if you're reading, hope you mond a few changes here & there. Hope everyone enjoys this one. Leave a kudos if you did & share it with others if you did.


End file.
